One Last Chance
by Lillie Flowers
Summary: Still trying to find a way to tell Jack how she feels, Sam and the rest of SG-1 are off on a final adventure before fate steps in to send them their separate ways. Will she get one last chance to tell him the truth? Just another S/J adventure/romance. Set between seasons 8 and 9, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm still trying to find the right ending for Jack and Sam, and nothing seems right. So here I am, writing another fic. I'll try to put an actual plot in this one, and not just mush. We'll see how this one turns out. Please leave me a review if you like where it's heading. Ideas are always welcome!  
**

**(Obviously, these characters aren't mine, and are the property of MGM)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Well, I guess this was too good to be true."

Daniel's words broke the silence that had settled over the three friends resting on the grass next to General O'Neill's Minnesota cabin. Daniel's crestfallen expression reflected Sam's own disappointment, and she ripped a few pieces of grass out of the earth beside her, tearing them into little pieces to allay her frustration. Teal'c sat next to her with his legs crossed, watching General O'Neill as he talked on his cell phone, just out of earshot. The few words they had caught before he stepped aside and the sober look on his face plainly told Sam that their vacation was over. Whatever was going on was serious. She pulled up more grass to shred. Things were definitely not going her way today.

"Poor Jack," Daniel sighed. "He really needed this."

_We all needed this._

The stress of the last two weeks had taken its toll on all of them. Sam hadn't realized how tired she was until it all was over. The moment they stepped back through the stargate after the memorial service the Tok'ra had held for Selmak, Sam had practically collapsed right there in the gateroom. It had been embarrassing to have General O'Neill hold her up and walk her to the infirmary, but she had needed his strength. There wasn't really anything wrong with her, though she knew from experience that exhaustion could be a dangerous thing if ignored. After the doc had suggested she take some time off to recuperate, O'Neill had invited all three of his friends to join him at his cabin for the weekend. None of them had hesitated to agree. They had been so relieved to have some time for themselves. Sam sighed and thought of her unpacked suitcase resting against the couch inside. She hadn't even unpacked her toothbrush.

Teal'c tilted his head sideways and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I am certain that O'Neill will allow you as much time as you require before returning to duty, Colonel Carter."

Sam squeezed his hand briefly, but took little comfort in his words. She knew he meant well, probably supposing she needed time to come to terms with her father's death. The last thing she needed, though, was to be sitting at home alone, nothing but the TV to distract her from her grief. Sam reminded herself that her friends were still under the assumption that she had a fiancé to keep her company, and she knew that she probably had better find a way to tell them that the wedding was off. It wouldn't be hard to tell Daniel and Teal'c. They would be understanding and console her in the kind way she had come to expect from them both. The problem wasn't how she would tell _them_. She glanced over at O'Neill and held back a sigh. Her eyes settled easily on the black t-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders. He had pushed up the long sleeves, one hand in his pocket as he spoke into the phone. She allowed herself a few moments to let her imagination have free reign of her thoughts. It was easy to envision the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers as she ran them up his bare arms. She thought of how he might taste if she were allowed to press her lips to his neck, the low moan he was sure to let out at her touch.

Letting out the sigh she had tried to contain, Sam tried to push the thoughts from her mind. As always, what she really needed was just out of reach. Jack O'Neill had someone else in his life, and as far as he knew, she was engaged to another man. Sam cringed as she thought of the mess she had made of things. She had hoped that this weekend would give her a chance to explain, to straighten things out, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen now.

O'Neill was walking back to where his friends sat waiting, and they caught the tail-end of his conversation.

"Don't worry about it Colonel…No, I'll take care of it…Yeah, just tell Bra'tac we'll be back on base in the morning...Thanks, bye."

He closed the phone and slid it into his pocket, squinting in the late afternoon sun and looking down at his companions. Sam had seen Teal'c tense up when he heard the name of his friend and mentor, but he waited patiently for O'Neill to speak.

"What's up?" Daniel asked, raising himself up onto his knees and standing, brushing the grass from his jeans. The General looked down at Teal'c for a moment before responding.

"Oh, it looks like Kar'yn got herself into a little trouble. Bra'tac wants us to help him get her out of it." He spoke the words casually, but Sam knew him well enough to see the worry in his eyes. Teal'c stood quickly, concern flashing across his features.

"What has happened to her?" he asked anxiously. While Teal'c had been far from happy when his young son, Rya'c, had decided to marry Kar'yn, he had quickly grown fond of her, and Sam knew it would hit him hard if she came to harm. O'Neill stepped past them onto the dock and started gathering up his fishing gear, speaking over his shoulder.

"I don't know much, T. Looks like she disappeared a couple of days ago. Bra'tac thinks she went looking for some Ancient device that she'd been obsessed with finding." Jack turned and gave Teal'c a meaningful look. "Don't worry, Teal'c. I'm sure she's fine. We'll head back to the SGC and go find her."

Teal'c looked less than convinced, but he bowed slightly and turned to walk briskly back up to the cabin. Daniel glanced from Teal'c to Jack, and then pointed his thumb back toward his retreating friend.

"I'll go help him pack up our stuff."

Jack nodded and picked up his tackle-box. "I want to be out of here in ten," he said, careful to keep his voice low so that Teal'c didn't hear. He kept his eyes on Sam as he spoke the words. She nodded and started after Daniel, but stopped when she heard O'Neill speak her name.

"Hey, Carter," he said quietly. "Wait a second, will you?" Sam turned back and stepped closer to him, letting Daniel walk off alone.

"Yes, sir?"

He set the tackle box down on one of the lawn chairs sitting on the dock and put his hands in his pockets. Sam wished suddenly that she had a picture of him just like that, his sleeves rolled up carelessly, hands deep in the pockets of his loose fitting jeans, his worn cap pulled over his eyes. Anyone who had seen him in combat would have a hard time conjuring up the image of the man who stood so casually before her. It was her favorite side of him, and the one she most rarely got to see.

"Look, Carter," he began, his eyes meeting hers only for a moment before he turned his gaze away. "I know this was supposed to be your chance to get some rest…"

"Please don't worry about me, sir," she interrupted, suddenly finding herself afraid that he might make her go home. "I'm fine, really." He looked skeptically at her, and she knew she'd have to find another way to convince him. He could read her like a book, and what he read now was "tired".

"Don't send me home, sir," she pleaded. "I don't think I could stand it right now. I just want to be with…" She stopped herself just before the word "you" popped out of her mouth. Hoping he didn't notice the pause, she finished with, "…the team. I'm fit for duty, sir. Honest."

Jack shrugged and picked the toolbox back up. "Alright, Carter. I won't pretend we don't need you. But I expect you to let me know _immediately_ if you're not up to this." His tone was commanding, and she nodded obediently.

"Yes, sir. I will. Thank you, sir." She smiled broadly at him and pretended not to notice the way the General held her gaze just a bit longer than necessary before blinking and turning away. He handed her the two fishing poles that were lying across the second lawn chair and headed up to the cabin.

It was only then that Sam realized she had just missed what may have been their last chance to be alone for a long time, and what was probably the best opportunity to tell him about her breakup with Pete. She shook her head as she followed him up to the porch. No, things were not going her way today.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was incredibly sleepy when I wrote this chapter. I'll rely on your reviews to let me know if you like where this is going...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The briefing room was unusually quiet when Sam walked in the next morning. Daniel was rubbing his eyes sleepily and thumbing through the notebook that lay on the table. Teal'c sat next to him, wearing his usual stoic expression, with his eyes staring straight ahead and his hands folded in front of him. Bra'tac was standing nearby, staring through the large glass windows that looked into the gateroom, his hands folded behind his back. Sam blushed to think that they were waiting on her, and she hurried to take her seat across from Daniel. General O'Neill sat in his usual place at the head of the table, his chin resting in one hand, the other occupied with drumming silently on the table. He stilled his fingers and raised his eyes when he noticed Sam walking into the room. His face still rested against his palm, but his eyes followed her as she crossed the room and slid into her seat. She had never quite gotten over the way Jack looked at her when he thought no one was watching him. The unapologetic way that he stared always sent a thrill through her, and this morning, she was particularly grateful for his attention.

Sam had slept during most of the flight back to Colorado. She wasn't sure at what point she went from leaning uncomfortably against the window to snuggling up to the General, but she awoke mid-flight to find his arm draped over her shoulders and his head resting atop hers. It was dark in the plane, and she could hear the loud breathing of more than one snoozing passenger. The steady rise and fall of Jack's chest against her told Sam that he also was asleep. Normally, she would have discreetly pulled herself away, but something about the warmth of his breathing in her hair and the weight of his arm over her shoulders gave her a safe, comfortable feeling, and Sam thought that there couldn't be any harm in resting in his embrace just a bit longer. She didn't notice that she had gone back to sleep until she awakened to see that the plane was landing and Jack was sitting up straight, talking across the aisle with Teal'c. He didn't mention the closeness they had shared, and Sam was content to let him think that she knew nothing about it.

They had reached the base around two am, and Colonel Makepeace met them inside, letting them know that Bra'tac would be coming through the gate at 0600. O'Neill had ordered Sam to get some more rest before the briefing, and she gladly agreed.

She awoke a few hours later, hurrying to dress and try to straighten herself up. She knew she wasn't looking her best, since she hadn't showered and her hair was sticking up in several different directions. Still, the way the General eyed her as she settled into her chair told her that he, at least, hadn't noticed.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized as she scooted forward in her seat, though a quick glance at her watch told her that she wasn't actually late for the briefing. Jack gave her a slight smile, and then turned to Bra'tac.

"So, care to fill us in on what's going on?"

Bra'tac turned and came to take the seat beside Sam, his eyes meeting O'Neill's when he spoke.

"I thank you all for returning so swiftly. I did not wish to alarm you unnecessarily, but it appears we may require your assistance." He settled into his chair, folding his hands on the table in front of him and mirroring the position of his friend across the table. "Four days ago, Kar'yn discovered a tablet among the ruins on Dakara. She happened upon it while assisting in the work of restoring one of the rooms in the temple chambers. We had its writing copied." He handed General O'Neill a sketch of the object, which Jack immediately passed on to Daniel. He squinted at it curiously.

"It's written in Goa'uld," he remarked.

"Yes," Bra'tac continued. "The writing tells of an unnamed System Lord and his search for what we believe to be an Ancient healing device hidden in the temple. Kar'yn believed that the device would be of great importance to our people, perhaps even freeing us from our dependence on Tretonin. She expressed a desire to follow the clues on the tablet and assist in the search for the device."

Daniel looked skeptical. "Didn't you find it a little odd?" He pushed back his glasses and laid the sketch down on the table. "I mean, it's not often that a Goa'uld System Lord chooses to remain anonymous, especially if he thought he'd found something so valuable."

Bra'tac nodded his head. "I did indeed find it strange. I suspected a trick of some kind, especially after Ishta assisted Kar'yn in deciphering the clues written on the stone. It seems that to reach the device, one must first travel to another world to find the key."

Daniel pointed to a section of the sketch and nodded. "Yeah, looks like this could be a gate address."

Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Don't tell me…"

Bra'tac shook his head sadly. "I told Ishta of my suspicions, and she agreed that it was unlikely that the device exists. It seems much more likely that it was planted, perhaps in order to take advantage of the many young Jaffa who are so eager to prove themselves after gaining their freedom. We planned to discuss the matter with Teal'c when you returned. In the meantime, Ishta asked Kar'yn to drop the matter."

The disapproval was obvious in Teal'c's voice when he spoke. "But she did not."

"No," Bra'tac said evenly. "She did not. It appears that she took Ishta's warning to be a lack of confidence in her abilities. She brought the matter to Rya'c, asking him to assist her in pursuing the device. I know not what transpired between them, only that he did not condone her leaving. Perhaps he will tell you more. Two days ago, Kar'yn disappeared, taking the tablet with her."

Daniel eyed Bra'tac with confusion on his face.

"Well, it's not like you don't know where she went, right?"

Bra'tac gave a slight nod. "Ishta and several of her most trusted Jaffa warriors went through the stargate to recover her, but they returned, having found nothing to indicate where she may have gone. Rya'c and I have also searched, but we too have found no trace of her. He has requested that I return to ask for your assistance."

General O'Neill sighed, his eyes on Teal'c. "What do you think, T?"

Sam knew that there was no question about whether or not they would leave on this mission. Jack cared far too much about his friend to suggest anything else. Teal'c bowed slightly in the General's direction.

"I suggest we leave immediately, O'Neill."

They all looked expectantly at Jack, who looked as if he would rather not have to make the decision.

"Alright, let's send out the MALP, see what we're looking at." He stood and motioned for Bra'tac to follow him. "You can fill me in on the rest while Carter and Daniel have a look at that brick. And, Teal'c, see if you can get ahold of Rya'c and get a little more information out of him. I want to know what we're getting into here."

Sam caught Jack's eye as he headed out the door. She could read the worry and uncertainty that was written plainly across his face, and did her best to send him a silent message.

_Don't worry. Everything will be fine._

The gentle smile he gave her before he disappeared around the corner was more than enough to warm her heart, and as she followed Daniel out of the room, Sam silently promised herself that she wouldn't miss another chance. Things might be hectic the next few days, and there was no telling what they were getting themselves into, but there was one thing she was certain of. The next time she got a moment alone with Jack O'Neill, she was determined to tell him the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming! :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Daniel and Sam made their way to his office with Bra'tac's sketch in hand. By the time they had stepped inside, he had already filled her in on what he had deciphered so far. It was much more than Sam would have expected anyone else to have translated in the few minutes they had been sitting in the briefing room. Then again, Daniel wasn't just anyone.

He picked up a marker and began writing on the dry-erase board that he often used to brainstorm, copying the symbols carefully from the sheet of paper in his hand.

"Okay," he said, once he'd finished. "I know that this…" He circled a section of symbols. "…means 'to search or discover'." He scribbled the translation below the other text. "This over here is 'sacred temple'." He stepped back for a moment and frowned. Sam sighed and stretched her arms. She could be of little help for this part.

"Daniel, I'm going to run to my lab and get my laptop. I'd like to check out the gate address."

Daniel nodded distractedly, continuing to make notes on the whiteboard.

Sam hurried down the hallway to her lab, the gears in her mind clicking and whirring with thoughts and ideas.

Kar'yn was young and inexperienced. She had been fearless and strong in fighting against the mistreatment of her people by Moloc, the Goa'uld on her homeworld. Still, she had no understanding of the other Goa'ulds in the galaxy, and couldn't be expected to show the wisdom of a seasoned warrior like Bra'tac. Sam couldn't blame Kar'yn for her curiosity, and she knew that the Jaffa traditions did not put much faith in the abilities of a woman. In Kar'yn's place, she may have been tempted to take the same action.

She had just turned a corner and stepped into the doorway of her lab, her mind going over the System Lords still living who could be responsible for Kar'yn's disappearance, when she nearly ran straight into Kerry Johnson.

The woman was standing just inside the room, and Sam stopped herself before there was a collision, stepping quickly around her and trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice when she spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Kerry set down the picture frame she'd been holding, and Sam noticed with irritation that it was a photo of SG1. She couldn't identify the sick feeling that was churning in her stomach, but for some reason, she didn't want the woman anywhere near her personal things.

"I have a meeting with Sergeant Harriman this morning, but I got here a little early. I heard you were back and I thought we might get a chance to talk." Her thick curls bounced cheerily as she spoke. Sam bit back the harsh words that were threatening to escape from her lips and tried to smile.

"Look, Miss Johnson," she said, hoping the words didn't come out too disdainful. "I really don't have time right now. I just stopped in to get this." She picked up her laptop and started back towards the door. Kerry turned her head sideways and smiled at Sam. Sam tried not to grit her teeth.

"You don't like me very much, do you Colonel?" There was laughter in Kerry's eyes, and Sam felt slightly embarrassed. Surely she wasn't that transparent. She tried to feign confusion and shook her head.

"I like you fine, Miss Johnson."

"Kerry. You can call me Kerry."

_I don't want to call you Kerry._

Sam sighed and set the laptop down. "Okay, Kerry. What do you want to talk about?"

_Don't say General O'Neill. Don't say General O'Neill. Please don't say General O'Neill._

Kerry eyed Sam curiously, and a wide grin spread across her face. "Jack didn't tell you we broke up, did he?"

Sam just stared. She was afraid to believe the words, but hope pounded away inside her chest and she shook her head slowly.

"That is just like Jack, isn't it?" Kerry's eyes danced, but Sam thought she could detect a trace of regret in her voice. "Well, we did. Actually, I called things off. A girl just can't compete with…" She stopped and stared at Sam for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, you know."

Sam didn't know. She was confused by the entire conversation, and couldn't figure out why this woman was in her lab, telling her these things.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Well, it's really none of my business."

Kerry laughed. She stepped a bit closer and spoke softly. "Well, it's none of _my_ business, but are you still getting married?"

Sam blushed. Kerry was right. It wasn't her business. She wanted nothing more than to tell her so.

"Look, Miss Johnson…"

"Okay, okay." Kerry threw up her hands in defeat. "Never mind." Her feelings looked a little hurt, and, in spite of herself, Sam almost felt guilty.

"I'm not getting married," she found herself saying, and was instantly sorry she had when Kerry grinned again.

"Well, don't you think he'd want to know?"

Sam frowned, wondering how Kerry could possibly know that she hadn't told Jack.

"I really have to go," she replied, picking up her laptop again. Kerry didn't try to stop her, so Sam held out her hand in front of her, gesturing for Kerry to lead the way out of the room.

As if things couldn't get any more uncomfortable, the person Sam least wanted to see at that moment stepped in Kerry's path.

Seeing the two women standing together, General O'Neill's face jumped between several different emotions at once, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

Sam tried not to groan at Kerry's cheerful laugh.

"Oh, we were just having some girl time. I have to run. I'm late for a meeting. Good to see you, Jack. Bye, Colonel Carter." Her eyes lingered on the General for a moment before she turned and bounced down the hallway. Jack watched her leave with a lost expression, and then turned back to Sam.

"Uh…I forgot why I came in here."

Sam was too tired for the usual song and dance. They were alone. Again. She rubbed the back of her neck and tried to think of the easiest way to bring up her cancelled wedding.

_Now or never._

"Sir, there's something I have to…"

"Oh, now I remember!" he cut her off, snapping his fingers. "They need you in the control room. They got the MALP readings back. I want you to take a look."

Sam wasn't stupid. She could tell he had cut her off on purpose. She tried one more time, stepping a little closer and lowering her voice.

"Yes, sir. But I really do want to talk to you about…"

"I'll tell you all about it later, Carter," he interrupted, waving his hand dismissively.

Sam felt like slugging him. He thought she wanted to ask him about Kerry? That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Before she could speak again, Jack had turned on his heels and headed back to the control room. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could make it through the day without losing her temper.

Tucking her laptop under her arm, Sam reluctantly followed the General out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a little carried away today and wrote three chapters. I'll put them up a little at a time for you guys. Please review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was meatloaf day in the mess hall. Sam was not a fan of meatloaf day.

She sat with Teal'c and Daniel at their usual table, relieved to have some time to eat lunch and recuperate before she and Daniel returned to his office. The table was covered with various dishes, mostly belonging to Teal'c, who liked to have a little of everything. Daniel was squinting at the pages in his notebook. It was balanced precariously on an empty glass, which had contained Teal'c's hot fudge sundae, and Daniel's cup of water. Sam stretched her arms wide before pouring another cup of coffee.

She hadn't been needed long in the control room, since there wasn't much data sent from the MALP. There were no strange anomalies, nothing dangerous in the atmosphere, and no signs of inhabitants on the planet, aside from the Jaffa currently looking for Kar'yn. General O'Neill had sent her back to Daniel's office, and she spent the rest of the morning on her computer, going over all the information she could find about the planet and occasionally helping Daniel with his translation. Teal'c had spoken briefly to Rya'c via the MALP, and they were set to embark at 1300.

"Okay, Teal'c," Daniel said, passing his notebook over the tops of Teal'c's empty dishes. "This is what I've got."

Teal'c reviewed the translation carefully, sipping loudly on the soda in his hand. Sam picked at the meatloaf on her plate and tried to gather her thoughts. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of General O'Neill, and she didn't want to be so distracted once they arrived on the planet. Her personal problems were not important, and she needed to focus on the matter at hand. They would find Kar'yn first, and then there would be plenty of time to tell O'Neill about the wedding. With Kerry out of the picture, there was no hurry.

_Right?_

"I would need more time to study these symbols, but at first glance, this translation appears to be accurate." Teal'c's deep voice shattered Sam's thoughts.

"Thanks," Daniel said proudly, lifting the notebook back in front of him. "There's something about it that bothers me, but I-"

"I'm not going to marry Pete."

Sam said the words quickly, hoping that maybe once they were out, her mind would clear and they could all address the more important issues.

_Nope._

Daniel dropped his fork into his mashed potatoes. After a few seconds of stunned silence, he shook his head in astonishment and spoke slowly. "You're not getting married? When did this happen?"

Sam shrugged and sipped on her coffee, taking her time in answering him.

"After Dad...right before you got back."

Daniel's eyes widened and he stared harder.

"And you didn't tell us…_why_?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow at her, and Sam suddenly felt extremely foolish.

"I don't know. There was a lot going on. Sorry. I should have."

Daniel shook his head at her. "No, don't apologize. It's your life, Sam. You don't have to tell us everything that goes on in it."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and added, "Have you informed General O'Neill?"

Sam tried her hardest not to blush, glancing down at her plate and pushing her peas into a neat pile with her fork.

"Not yet," she mumbled.

Daniel's forehead creased thoughtfully before he spoke.

"Don't you think he'd want to know?"

Sam felt like laughing at hearing those words a second time, but she sighed loudly instead.

"I don't know, Daniel. I've tried, but it's like he doesn't want to hear about it."

Daniel folded his notebook closed and cleared a spot between the dishes so that he could take Sam's hand.

"Look, Sam," he said quietly. "It's not my place, and I swear I won't say anything else about it after this, but I think you're making a mistake." She took a couple of deep breaths to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. Daniel squeezed her hand and continued. "I know Jack knows you really well, and you think he can see everything that's going on inside you. But you've got to remember that just because he sees what you're _feeling_, that doesn't mean he knows what you're thinking. You've got to talk to him."

Daniel released her hand and sat back in his chair. Teal'c still said nothing, but he bowed his head approvingly at Daniel. Sam sighed again and nodded slowly.

"I know. I just don't know how to say it."

Daniel shrugged. "Easy. 'General O'Neill, I'm not getting married after all.'" His impression of Sam's voice made her choke on her coffee. He grinned at her, and then shrugged again. "Seriously, that's all you have to say. Let him figure out what to do next."

She sat up straight in her seat and stretched her feet out beneath the table.

"I'll try. Let's just focus on Kar'yn for now, though, okay?"

Teal'c's face fell at the reminder, and Sam wished there was something she could do to help him. He turned and nodded to Daniel's notebook.

"You said there was something that concerns you, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel looked confused for a few seconds, and then recognition flashed across his face.

"Oh, right." He took a big bite of potatoes and opened the notebook again, swallowing loudly before he spoke. "Well, it's just that there are some symbols that don't seem right. Like these." He pointed to a group of symbols that had the word "door/gate" written beneath them. "I can't tell you why, but they just don't fit."

Teal'c stared at the writing, then back at Daniel.

"Are they not Goa'uld?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, uncertainty creeping into his voice. "It's definitely an ancient form of Goa'uld."

Sam reached her hand out. "May I?" she asked, and Daniel handed her the book. The writing meant little to her, except that she recognized the occasional symbol from her time spent studying artifacts and ruins. She pointed to one of the symbols that Daniel had been speaking of as not fitting in with the others.

"I don't know if this will help any, but I know this symbol." She handed the book back. "It means, open, right?" Daniel nodded, and Sam went back to picking at her meatloaf. "You remember when you had to send that coded message in Goa'uld writing, when we were on that mission on P5R-357?" She waited for him to remember, and then continued. "It was one of the symbols you used, that's all."

Daniel's eyes went wide, and he stared down at the pages in front of him. "That's it!" he said enthusiastically, jumping up from the table. Teal'c held his cup of jello to keep it from toppling over. Daniel waved at them to follow him.

"Come on, we've got to find Jack. You're right, Sam! You're absolutely right!"

Sam and Teal'c stared at each other as Daniel dashed from the room.

"Don't look at me," Sam said with a shrug, taking one last swig of her coffee and rising from the table. Teal'c finished his jello in three bites and followed her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys, let me know if this chapter makes any sense. It made sense in my head. A little less so when I wrote it out...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

General O'Neill's office was not made to be a conference room. The desks and shelves pushed into various sections of the room took up most of the space, and it somehow seemed to be smaller since he'd taken it over from General Hammond. He was sitting at his desk, sorting through paperwork, when Daniel burst into the room. Sam and Teal'c were close behind, dragging along Bra'tac, who they had found on their way over. Finally, in came Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG3, who had been briefed on the mission, and were assigned to go with SG1 to the planet. Sam had passed Reynolds on her way out of the mess hall, and mentioned to him that they might be interested in what Daniel had discovered. O'Neill looked as if he might kick them all out of the room, but Bra'tac ordered everyone to be silent, and they shuffled around until they all found a place to stand. Jack took in the scene before him for a moment, and then turned to where Daniel was setting up his whiteboard on the desk across the room.

"Daniel?"

Sam tried to go around his desk, but finding men on either side of her, she bent over it instead. "I think this may be important, sir," she said quietly. O'Neill's eyes briefly glanced over the woman leaning across his desk, and then he blinked and sat back in his chair. Sam was about to suggest that they take the group into the briefing room, but Jack seemed amused and waved his hand at Daniel.

"Fine. Take a seat, guys." Those who didn't get the joke glanced around the room. Finding no place to sit, the four members of SG3 stood formally against the glass wall that stood between O'Neill's office and the briefing room, hands clasped behind their backs. Bra'tac perched himself on the edge of the General's desk, causing more than one set of eyebrows to go up. Sam shared an amused look with O'Neill before Daniel cleared his throat and began.

"Okay, so we know that the tablet that Kar'yn found was written in an ancient Goa'uld dialect, and that it tells of a healing device that supposedly hidden somewhere on Dakara." He rushed through the words, writing furiously across the dry-erase board. "There's also a gate address…" He circled part of what he had written. "…that one is supposed to follow so that they can find the key…" He circled the second section. "…to open the door." One last circle. He stepped back and surveyed the writing. "Here's the problem. Some of the words on the tablet are _not_ ancient Goa'uld symbols."

Teal'c stepped forward and looked carefully at the writing. "Are you certain, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel nodded confidently. "Yes. Positive. See, all languages are in a constant state of evolution." He scribbled a couple of words on the board. "Take English, for example. There are tons of words that used to be used in everyday English that nobody uses anymore, like this one." He tapped the board, where he had written the word "fortnight". "Also, there are words that used to mean one thing, but even though the word is still used, its meaning has completely changed." He tapped again, where he had written the word "gay". "Languages change. Goa'uld is no different." He held up the sheet of paper copied from Kar'yn's tablet.

"Now, almost all of this writing _is_ in an ancient Goa'uld dialect. But these words here…" He pointed back to the symbols on the whiteboard. "…are different."

General O'Neill started rubbing his neck, and Sam knew Daniel was losing him. She could see where Daniel was going, so she stepped forward to try to help.

"I think what Daniel is trying to say is that there are some words on the tablet that have to be translated from a newer Goa'uld dialect for it to make sense. That is, whoever carved these symbols tried to make it look like ancient Goa'uld symbols, but some of them would mean something completely different if translated directly."

Jack still looked lost, so Daniel pointed again to the symbols on the board.

"This one here. It means 'open', right Teal'c?" Teal'c nodded.

"Well, if you were speaking the ancient dialect that the rest of this tablet is written in, it would actually mean 'spill' or 'submerge'. And this word that means 'key'? It would translate as 'field'. So, this tablet actually says that to find the device, you have to go to this gate address…" He tapped the top set of symbols. "…to find a field to submerge the door."

Jack rested his chin in his hand. "Well, that makes sense."

"Exactly!" Daniel exclaimed. O'Neill frowned at him.

"So, what does this mean, Daniel?"

Sam spoke up as Daniel replaced the cap on his marker. "It means that the tablet is a fake, sir."

Jack looked around the room. "Well, we already _knew_ that!" he said, impatiently.

Bra'tac shook his head. "I had my suspicions, O'Neill, but now we know for certain."

Sam tried not to look at Teal'c when she spoke her next words. "I don't think we're going to find anything on that planet, General."

Jack turned to face her and raised his eyebrows. "Do you have any better ideas, Colonel?"

She eyed Bra'tac for a minute before responding. "Well, sir, it's unlikely that the tablet was in the temple before the Jaffa revolution. From what I understand, the room Kar'yn was working on restoring had been sealed off for hundreds of years. So somebody planted it in that room after she started working there."

Bra'tac rose from the General's desk and his eyes flashed. "There is a traitor in our midst," he said ominously.

"It's very likely, Bra'tac," Sam agreed. "If you could find out who it is, maybe catch him in a communication with whoever is behind this, you might be able to find out where they've taken Kar'yn."

Jack looked expectantly at Bra'tac. "Sounds like a plan to me. Think you can find this guy?"

Bra'tac sighed and shook his head doubtfully. "I do not know. We have promised freedom to all Jaffa. It will be difficult to monitor the activities of those who we have vowed to free from such restrictive actions. However," he laid a hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "I will do my best."

Colonel Reynolds stepped forward. "I would like to proceed with the mission, as planned, General."

Sam held her tongue. She wanted to tell Reynolds that there was no point, that whoever left this bait wasn't going to wait around for them to find him. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to be so pessimistic in front of Teal'c, though. If anything, it would kill some time while they waited for Bra'tac to find the traitor. There wasn't much else they could do in the meantime.

General O'Neill leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. For a moment, he looked as if he might ask Sam for her thoughts, but the nod she gave him seemed to be good enough.

"Alright, then. You guys can leave at 1300, as planned." He glanced at his watch and, seeing that it was almost time, motioned for them to leave. "If you don't find anything, we'll haul you back in and come up with a plan B. Now, please, get out of my office."

The group filed out of the room slowly, but Sam stayed behind with the General. She closed the door and walked anxiously up to his desk. Taking a deep breath, she put on her most determined expression and held her chin high.

"General, I am not leaving this office until I get a chance to speak."

He raised his eyebrows up and leaned back in his chair. "_Oh_?"

She felt her courage slipping a bit, and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Well, I guess I just mean…" She trailed off and looked to him for help. Jack smiled a little and rose out of his chair, crossing the room and pulling an overstuffed folder out of the filing cabinet.

"Look, Carter, you don't need to worry about this. It's fine. Everybody gets pre-wedding jitters. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it."

Sam stared at him, confused. It took her a minute to realize what he was referring to. She recalled the afternoon she had shown up in the General's backyard to tell him she was having second thoughts about the wedding. The awkward memory of Kerry walking out to see her standing there almost made Sam groan out loud. Suddenly she understood why the General was so reluctant to let her speak. He must have thought that she wanted to take back what she had said. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"No, sir," she said carefully, trying to remember Daniel's advice.

_Just say it._

"I just need to-"

He suddenly looked as if he wanted nothing to do with the conversation, and the words he interrupted her with came out sounding bitter. "For crying out loud, Carter, it's not like I'm going to tell Shanahan. I wasn't even going to bring it up with you. Can we just drop it?" He slammed the door to the filing cabinet and stormed back to his desk, rooting through the papers in front of him. Sam watched him with a terrible ache in her chest. She had made such a mistake. She should never have said yes to Pete, about anything. Frustration gnawed at her. If he would just let her get the words out…

"Yes, sir, if you'll just let me-"

"I said drop it!"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?"

Sam rarely raised her voice, and certainly never to the General. The infuriated look he gave her reminded her of why. She instinctively took a step backwards.

"Get out of my office, Colonel," Jack said evenly.

_Well, I tried._

Sam started to leave the office in a huff, thinking that maybe Jack O'Neill just wasn't worth all this trouble. In the time it took to take the three steps from his desk to the door, Sam was already sorry. Jack was only acting out of self-preservation, and she knew it. It was obvious that he was hurting, trying to do the right thing by not coming between her and the man he thought would make her happy. She had to tell him somehow that she wasn't going to hurt him anymore, force him to listen to the words.

She quickly glanced around the room for inspiration, and suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

Before she could change her mind, she took one step sideways, reached for the marker Daniel had left clipped to his whiteboard, and wrote in large, red letters across the top:

I'M NOT MARRYING PETE.

Without waiting to see his reaction, she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Every time I get one, it makes me want to write more to make you guys happy! :D**

**More shippiness next chapter...stay tuned! I'll post it in the morning!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

General O'Neill didn't chase after Sam when she left his office, and he didn't appear in the control room to see the two teams off. In spite of this, Sam felt a profound sense of relief, now that she had finally gotten out what needed to be said, albeit not verbally. Daniel had been right. It was up to Jack what happened next, and Sam finally felt like she could rest easy. In the meantime, she had a mission to focus on.

The members of SG1 and SG3 stood at the bottom of the ramp in the gateroom, listening to Walter's familiar voice over the intercom.

"Chevron five engaged."

Daniel fiddled with the 9 mm strapped to his thigh and glanced around the room. "Where's Jack?"

Teal'c looked up into the control room. "It appears he is not coming," he replied. Sam could feel Daniel's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Chevron six engaged."

She felt for her sunglasses and checked her watch impatiently, anxious to get this mission over with. She was less tired than she had been the day before, but she suspected that would change within a few hours. Sam watched the gate spin and hum loudly in front of them, waiting for the last symbol to slide into place.

"Chevron seven locked."

The vortex rushed out to meet them, and Sam immediately started up the ramp, motioning for her team to follow. She heard Reynolds behind her, calling "Let's move out!" to his men. She walked confidently through the event horizon, her thoughts stilling for a few moments as she traveled between gates. She stepped through the other side and out of the way of those who followed behind, taking in her surroundings.

The stargate sat in the center of a small clearing, with trees packed tightly around the edges. Several large boulders were scattered on both sides of the gate, the MALP sitting between the two nearest to her. Rya'c stood with Ishta and three other Jaffa directly in front of the gate. Their faces looked particularly grim. Sam stepped aside as Teal'c strode forward to meet them.

"Father," Rya'c said affectionately, clamping his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "I am glad you have come." Sam couldn't help but notice how exhausted Rya'c looked, and she wondered how long it had been since he slept.

Teal'c next embraced Ishta, and Sam turned to face Colonel Reynolds, anxious to give her friend some privacy. She knew he would want to fill in Ishta and his son on Daniel's findings and Bra'tac's plan to seek out the traitor on Dakara.

"SG3, set up a perimeter and stay with the gate. I'm going to have a look around. Daniel?" She spun around in a circle to find Daniel already wandering around the clearing. He lifted his head sharply when he heard her call his name, and she gestured for him to join her.

Reynolds started barking orders to his team, and Sam walked the length of the clearing with Daniel. By the time they had circled back around, Teal'c was making his way over to her.

"Rya'c and the others wish to return to Dakara to assist Bra'tac."

Sam wasn't surprised. They all knew there was nothing to do on the planet. She wished she could go too, since she was sure that Dakara was where all the action was.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," she told Teal'c. "He may not be sure who to trust right now." As the small group of Jaffa came forward, Sam stepped over to the DHD. She pushed in the symbols that would send Rya'c and the others home and tried her best to reassure them.

"Don't worry. If we find anything, we'll send word right away."

Ishta gave Sam a grateful smile, and Teal'c squeezed her hand. The stargate activated, and one by one the Jaffa stepped through. Rya'c shared one last look with his father before he crossed the event horizon and the puddle disappeared.

Sam and her team headed off into the woods to begin their search, starting directly north of the gate and working in a typical search pattern. The sun was hot and the atmosphere humid, and the terrain wasn't easy to navigate. It didn't take long for all three of them to begin breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from their faces. Sam tried to get a conversation going to keep morale up.

"So, Daniel," she panted, holding a low branch for balance as she stepped over a fallen tree. "I hear there are still some openings for an expert linguist and archeologist on the Daedalus."

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, I've tried to drop some subtle hints to Jack. So far, he's not going for it."

"Well," she argued. "It's not like you had to have his permission last time. I'm sure it will work out. If you really want to go, that is."

"Are you kidding?" Daniel stopped and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and staring at Sam as if she'd lost her mind. "We're talking about the city of Atlantis here. Of course I really want to go."

Sam shrugged and signaled for him to keep walking. "Well, we'd really miss you around here. It seems like you never stick around these days."

She meant it to be a joke, but the truth of it hit her hard. Daniel seemed to pass in and out of her life on a regular basis, and it was getting harder to cope with each time. Besides that, it would be impossible to leave another space empty on SG1. She couldn't imagine replacing Daniel on the team.

_I wonder what Jonas is up to…_

The group grew quiet again, trudging through the woods at a grueling pace. The hours passed slowly, and, as Sam had guessed, there was no sign of Kar'yn. At 1800 hours, she stopped to check in one last time with SG3 before heading back. The light was going to start fading soon, and Sam was getting tired of ignoring her growling stomach. She sat down on a mossy tree stump and pulled out her radio.

"Reynolds, this is Carter. Come in."

There was a pause, and then Reynolds' voice came over the channel.

"No change here, Colonel."

Sam wiped her face with her sleeve and squinted at the setting sun.

"We're on our way back. Should be at your location in…" She did some silent calculations. "…a little less than an hour."

"Roger that, Colonel."

Sam turned to her friends beside her. "You guys want to rest up a bit, or just start back?"

Teal'c stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I am sufficiently rested, Colonel Carter," he stated. Daniel laughed between his panting, but nodded his head.

"Let's just get back. I'm starved."

Sam took the hand Daniel offered and stood from her seat on the stump. "Me too," she agreed.

The time went much faster now, and before the sky began to get dark, Sam recognized that they were close to the clearing. She turned to her friends and grinned.

"Race you back?" she joked breathlessly.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of gunfire in the distance, and Sam's radio crackled to life.

"Colonel Carter! We are under fire! Repeat, we are under fire! Requesting backup!"

All three team members took off in a dead run.


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to also give you guys a little bit of action this time around. Let me know what you think!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The sound of gunshots grew louder as the team approached the stargate, and Sam could hear the distinct bursts of staff weapon fire. She held one arm up to motion for Daniel and Teal'c to wait, and peered around the tree she had ducked behind. SG3 was holding their position, but they were under heavy fire. Sam counted six Jaffa still standing, and three lay still on the ground. Peterson was frantically trying to reach the DHD to dial the gate, but there was no way he was going to make it without more cover. Sam didn't hesitate to gesture for her team to help them.

Teal'c was the first to emerge from the woods, his steady hands shooting off blasts from his staff weapon, striking one Jaffa full in the chest before he had to duck for cover behind the nearest boulder. Daniel followed close behind him, weaving swiftly to avoid staff blasts and firing off rounds in their direction. Sam didn't stop to see how accurate his shooting was. She ran full speed towards the DHD, signaling for Peterson to stay back with the rest of his team. Between the sound of weapons fire, she heard a sharp cry and the heavy crunch of a falling body from somewhere off to her left.

_Almost there…_

She didn't stop to catch her breath when she reached the DHD, immediately punching in the familiar symbols that would take them to Earth. The gate began to spin, and Sam took half a second to see how they were faring. There were now three Jaffa taking cover behind the stargate, and she counted five on the ground. In the millisecond that it took her to realize that those numbers didn't match up, she was grabbed from behind and tugged sharply off her feet. She cried out and reached for her weapon. There was a loud spray of gunfire, and the figure behind her lurched and fell forward, collapsing on Sam. His elbow fell at an odd angle, the full weight of his body pushing into her ribs and knocking the breath right out of her. Her vision went white for a moment, and she felt something warm running into her hair and soaking through her clothes. From somewhere behind her, she heard Daniel frantically calling her name. Then, there was a loud whoosh from the stargate, and Sam felt herself being wrenched out from underneath the Jaffa that pinned her. Someone tossed her over their shoulder, and she felt the familiar rush as she was carried through the gate.

There was commotion on the other side. Just as they came through, she heard someone yell out, "We've got wounded!" and then Walter's voice calling, "Medical team to the gateroom!" The alarm was wailing all around her, and she realized as she was gently set down that it was Teal'c's arms that had carried her through the gate. She heard the iris slide closed and someone's heavy boots come running swiftly up the ramp. Everything had happened so fast, Sam wasn't sure what was going on. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe, but still couldn't quite get any air. General O'Neill was suddenly kneeling beside her, his fingers pressing against her neck to find a pulse and yelling out fiercely, "What happened?" There was chaos in the room as everyone spoke at once. Sam realized with a shock that they all must be thinking that she was injured. Jack was wiping a sickening amount of blood from her face and neck with his sleeve, desperation written plainly across his face.

"Sam?" he called out to her. "God…Sam, please…"

She tried to tell him that she wasn't hurt, but she couldn't seem to make any sound come out of her mouth. She felt frustration tearing at her, knowing she was causing him so much anxiety. Jack held her face in his hands, his eyes filled with dread. Finally, she managed to fill her lungs, and she exhaled the words as quickly as she could.

"I'm fine, sir…it's not my blood."

He didn't seem to have heard her over the noise, so she reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling him down close to her face so that he could hear. Jack looked taken aback, and Teal'c hollered at everyone to be quiet. The room stilled, and someone shut off the wailing alarm. She repeated the words, her voice coming out in a rough whisper, and Jack stared at her for several seconds. Then he carefully ran his fingers over her neck and shoulders, down her arms, chest and stomach, checking her sides and even sliding his hands behind her back, searching for any injuries. Sam was still too breathless to protest, and found herself actually enjoying his touch, despite the intensity of the moment. Relief spread across his features when he found nothing, and he leaned back on his heels, letting his breath out all at once.

"Jesus, Carter! Don't scare me like that!"

She sat up and winced. Her ribs were definitely going to be sore in the morning. "Sorry, General. I'll try not to do it again."

The sudden recollection of what had passed between them earlier that afternoon made Sam feel a little nauseous, though it could have been the revolting smell of the Jaffa's blood that had matted her hair to her face.

Sam abruptly realized that Daniel and Teal'c were standing over her, and she felt guilty for forgetting that they were worried about her too. She gave them a thumbs-up and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, guys," she squeaked out, still trying to breathe. "Thanks."

Doctor Brightman and three other members of her staff came rushing into the room, pulling a stretcher and carrying oversized medical bags. Sam opened her mouth to tell them that she was fine, but O'Neill held up his hand, obviously realizing what was she was about to say.

"Just go get checked out, will you Carter?" She could see that he was still overwhelmed, and wondered if it was only her imagination, or if his hands were actually shaking. She wanted so much to reach out and hold them, but she settled for what she hoped was a reassuring smile. A look of hesitation crossed his face, as if there was something he important he wanted to say. He looked around the room at the team members watching them, and down at the doctor who was making her way up to Sam. The look disappeared, and he started to stand, adding, "and get all of _this_…" He held up his bloodstained hands. "…off of you."

She nodded, allowing Doctor Brightman to help her down the ramp and towards the hallway. She heard the General snapping at the rest of the team.

"I want everyone else in the briefing room in fifteen minutes."

He caught Sam's eye just before she rounded the corner. She saw his lips move slowly as he mouthed two clear words to her from across the room.

"_I'm sorry_."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter ended up being kind of long, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. What do you think? Sorry if there's too much dialogue. I love you all for your sweet reviews! You make my day.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam walked into the briefing room an hour later, and General O'Neill frowned at her, obviously displeased that she had left the infirmary. Her hair was still damp from the very long shower she had taken, and she held an ice pack over her bruised ribs. Every eye in the room was on her as she made her way to the empty seat next to Daniel.

"I'm fine," she reassured them all, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Daniel stood and pulled out the chair for her. "We were just finishing up, Sam."

The General waited for her take her seat, and then continued with the debriefing. She picked up bits and pieces of what she had missed, and briefly told her view of what had happened on the planet. It wasn't long before the meeting wrapped up, and General O'Neill dismissed everyone, ordering them all to check in with Doctor Brightman.

After the room cleared, leaving him and Sam alone, Jack nodded his head toward his office. She followed without a word, hugging herself nervously with her free hand. She noticed as she walked in that the whiteboard was no longer propped up against the wall. O'Neill leaned on his desk and crossed his arms, facing Sam. She had a hard time reading his face.

"So…" he said slowly.

She chewed a little on her bottom lip and gave him an awkward smile. "So…" she repeated.

He looked past Sam and peered through the star map that gave him a view of the briefing room. Seeing that they were definitely alone, he visibly relaxed.

"Look, Carter," he began. "I realize I've been a jerk all day, and you probably don't want to talk to me at all right now, but bear with me a little longer. I just want to make sure I'm clear on this." He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward a little. "You're _not_ getting married?"

Sam shook her head and said firmly, "No, I'm not."

His voice was kind, and he turned his head sideways as he looked at her. "What happened?"

"I broke off my engagement, sir."

Jack smiled at her. "Yes, Carter. I guessed that much. I mean, what happened?"

She shifted uncomfortably and repositioned the ice pack she held against her ribs.

"I decided that I didn't want to marry Pete, that's all." There was so much more that she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure where to begin. Sam silently cursed her own inability to communicate. O'Neill said nothing for several seconds, and then rose up and took two slow steps toward her.

"Why?" he asked in a low voice.

He had crossed into her personal space, his eyes fixed steadily on hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she wanted to back away, but somehow couldn't bring herself to move. She glanced up anxiously at the camera in the corner, hoping the General would take the hint. When he reached one hand up towards her, Sam sucked in her breath sharply, and she felt her skin tingle in expectation of his touch.

Instead, he reached over her shoulder, his arm barely brushing against the fabric of her sleeve, and picked a book out of the shelf behind her. Looking pleased with himself, he stepped back and returned to his seat on the edge of his desk. Sam let out the breath she had been holding and did her best to glare disapprovingly at him. He just smiled at her and set the book down beside him without looking at it. Struggling to keep her voice even, Sam tried to resume their conversation.

"For a lot of reasons," she said. She thought about leaving it there, but, suspecting that he would simply retort with, "Like what?", Sam took a deep breath and added carefully, "Mostly, sir, it was because I realized that Pete wasn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

The words hung in the air, and the playful grin faded from Jack's face. Sam wasn't sure if she was sorry that she had said something so straightforward, but she was definitely sorry that she chose such an inopportune time to do so. The room was silent for a very long time, and she found herself glancing back up at the camera nervously. Jack's eyes turned serious and dark, and he stared so intensely at her that Sam felt she had better leave the room as soon as possible, or she might find herself in an extremely compromising position. She had just lifted her foot to turn for the door when the alarm went off above them.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at Walter's voice over the intercom and the excuse to leave the General's office. For a moment, it looked as if he wasn't going to move, but he finally uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the desk.

"We'll talk about this later, Carter," he said simply, and followed her out of the room.

They hurried to the control room, where Walter sat with his hand hovering over the palm scanner.

"Receiving Master Bra'tac's IDC, sir."

General O'Neill nodded to Walter. "Open the iris."

He and Sam made their way into the gateroom just as Bra'tac and Rya'c stepped through the stargate. Jack stepped up to meet them and rubbed his hands together.

"Found the little weasel already, huh?" he said sarcastically.

Bra'tac bowed his head and smiled. "Indeed."

Jack stared. "I was kidding." He looked down at his watch and then back up again. "Guys, it's only been six hours."

Rya'c looked offended. "Master Bra'tac did not need six hours." He smiled proudly at his mentor. "He has spent the last two interrogating the betrayer."

O'Neill was clearly impressed, but Bra'tac laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and spoke anxiously.

"O'Neill, do any of your people remain on the planet?"

Surprised, Jack shook his head. "No, everybody's home safe. Why, what's up?"

Bra'tac smiled and released the General. "No matter. I shall explain everything shortly. Where is Teal'c?"

O'Neill held out his hand, gesturing for their guests to lead the way from the room. Sam followed close behind, and called for Walter to have Daniel and Teal'c meet them in the briefing room.

Once they had all gathered, the six of them took seats around the table again, and Jack motioned for Bra'tac to go ahead.

"I have discovered the traitor, and he is being held prisoner, as we speak, on Dakara." Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Bra'tac nodded to him. "Yes, Teal'c, we have learned the location where Kar'yn was taken."

Jack slapped his hand on the table. "That's what I'm talking about!" Sam smiled at his eagerness, but she was inwardly just as happy. She had been afraid that there was no hope of finding the girl, and she was glad to have been wrong.

"How did you find him?" Daniel asked curiously.

Bra'tac gave a cunning smile and said simply, "I have my ways."

Daniel blinked and shared a look with Sam before Rya'c cut in.

"Master Bra'tac followed him to the stargate and watched him put in the address to the planet before he captured him."

Sam started to ask how they knew for sure that's where she was, but Bra'tac answered her question before she could get it out.

"He first contacted his master from inside the temple, and I overheard them speak of Kar'yn. They also discussed the Jaffa searching for her on the planet. He did not realize that they have returned to Dakara, and I believe his master plans to send several warriors to capture them, though I am uncertain as to why."

Daniel smirked at this. "Yeah, I think we might have met them."

Bra'tac looked at Daniel with concern in his eyes. "I trust no one was injured."

Daniel glanced at Sam briefly before answering. "No, everybody's fine."

Jack scratched behind his neck and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So, you're sure this address will lead us to Kar'yn?"

"I am certain," Bra'tac replied. "They spoke of a meeting place, and the traitor was to bring a fresh supply of something, but I do not know what."

Sam shook her head. "The gate is sure to be guarded, sir. If the planet is near enough, we might have a better chance of getting there undetected if we take a Tel'tak."

Bra'tac nodded approvingly. "This was my thought also. Ishta has secured one for our use, and she is awaiting our return. We wish to leave immediately."

O'Neill held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa! Do you even know where you're going?"

Rya'c looked hopefully at Sam, handing her a sheet of thick paper with seven symbols sketched on it. "We are hoping you can give us the coordinates to the planet using the stargate address."

Sam looked to the General for permission. He waved her off and she hurried out of the room.

Using the SGC's computers and the symbols Bra'tac had written down for her, Sam quickly located the planet in question and raced back to the briefing room. She held her sore ribs as she darted in, and everyone looked at her expectantly. Setting her laptop down on the conference table, Sam pointed to the information on the screen.

"P5R-112," she panted. "It was surveyed six years ago by SG2, but they didn't find anything there but trees and rocks. With the Tel'tak's hyperdrive, it'll be about a twelve hour journey from Dakara."

Bra'tac stood from the table. "We will not delay. Teal'c, will you join us?"

Teal'c bowed his head in response, and Sam looked over at the General.

"Daniel and I going too, aren't we, sir?"

Jack sighed. "I'm not looking forward to explaining this to the Pentagon, but yes, Carter, you are going too."

Rya'c looked confused. "O'Neill, are you not coming as well?"

The General leaned back in his chair. "I don't do much search and rescue these days, Rya'c. That's for the young folks." He waved his hand to his team. "Carter can handle it." She felt her cheeks warm, pleased by his confidence in her.

Rya'c stepped around the table to stand in front of O'Neill.

"Would not our chances of success in finding my wife be greater if we had someone with your experience to assist us?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and watched the General's expression carefully. He looked hesitantly around the room at his companions.

_You know you want to._

Sam stepped up and laid a hand on Rya'c's shoulder.

"He's right, sir," she added, in case he was worried that she would take it personally. "It would be nice to have you with us on this one."

Teal'c clearly approved, and Daniel just shrugged. "Why not, Jack?"

One last look at Rya'c's hopeful expression caused O'Neill to crack, throwing up his hands.

"Okay, okay. I'll come too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I love this chapter. I'm just saying...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam sat on the cold floor of the Tel'tac's cargo section, her back against one of the large, metal crates that were stacked up neatly against the wall. Her feet stretched out in front of her and her hands were clasped behind the back of her head as she stared at the ceiling. Teal'c, Ishta, Rya'c, and Bra'tac all chose to sit in the front of the ship, watching the stars pass as they sped through space. Sam hadn't heard them speak more than two words in conversation with each other since they had left Dakara. O'Neill was sprawled out on his back a few feet from Sam, looking extremely bored, and Daniel sat on one of the large containers, chattering about some ancient language, the name of which Sam hadn't caught, since she wasn't actually listening.

They had been traveling for less than an hour, and Sam was ready to try to get some sleep. They had what she expected to be a long day ahead of them, though she had learned a long time ago that she never knew what to expect when traveling to an alien planet. She glanced over at the General, and let her eyes roam over his body where he lay on the floor. She wished she could crawl over and lay her head on his chest. He would put his arm around her, and maybe run his fingers through her hair. She could slip one leg up over his waist, and he would grab her by the back of her knee, sliding her up on top of him…

"Sam!" Daniel said loudly, shattering her thoughts. She felt her cheeks burning as Jack lifted his head and looked over at her.

"Sorry, Daniel," she said, giving him a meek smile. "I'm listening. I'm just getting kind of tired."

Daniel swung his feet over the side of the crate. "I can see if there are some sleeping bags or something around here," he suggested.

The General sat up and stretched his arms over his head. "Actually, Daniel, you think you could give us a minute?" he asked casually.

Daniel hopped down with a soft thud. "Yeah, sure," he answered, walking swiftly out of the room. Sam opened her mouth to stop him, but she couldn't think of any excuse to ask him to stay. He hit the control panel on the wall just outside the doorway, and the cargo door slid closed.

Sam was so nervous, she almost felt sick. She had been alone with General O'Neill more times than she could count, but things somehow felt different. There were no cameras to record their every move. There was no Pete...no Kerry. She wondered if he felt as tense, but it was always hard to tell what he was thinking behind his usual blank expression.

The moment the door clanged shut, Jack scooted over to Sam's side. She tried to forget about the daydream that her mind has just been entertaining her with, and tried very hard to appear calm. He smiled at her and sat still for a while, staring down at his hands. Sam thought of a dozen ways to start a conversation, but nothing seemed right for the occasion. After a few minutes of silence, she saw him reach down to fiddle with the sunglasses in his pocket.

"Carter," he said, without looking at her. "Please don't tell me we're right back where we started."

She knew exactly what he meant and sighed. Everything came back to him being her commanding officer, and no broken engagement would change those rules. She tried to think of what she was supposed to say, but something else popped out instead.

"I don't want us to be."

Her voice broke on the last word, and Jack's head snapped up at the sound. He looked at her with a pained expression, and it occurred to Sam that he was fighting as hard as she was to keep his feelings in check, maybe even harder. She looked around the empty room and back at him, feeling her pulse quicken at knowing what she was about to suggest.

"Sir," she whispered. "Maybe just this once-"

Before she could finish her request, Jack reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, tugging her to his lips in less than a second. She was too shocked to think, and too happy to care. His kiss was more gentle than she had expected, giving her time to get used to the pressure of his mouth against hers, but she could feel his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, as if he was afraid she would pull away. Anxious to relieve his worry, Sam ran her hands up his chest and tugged lightly at his collar. His kiss deepened, warm and full and sweet, and Sam tasted everything she had longed for in one sudden rush. She wanted the kiss to last forever, but there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind, and she pulled back abruptly. She felt herself burning up with something wonderful, and every instinct was driving her to pull him to her again. Just as he started to tug her back towards him, something clicked in her mind, and she sat back suddenly, in shock at what they had just done.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said in horror, backing away from his embrace. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

Jack just stared at her, and she wondered which of her actions in the last two minutes had surprised him.

"I know what _I_ was thinking."

Sam blushed deeply at the words, and gazed around the room in a panic. She had absolutely no idea what to do, and finally decided she should just get up and leave the room.

_If things weren't awkward before…_

She had just started to stand when Jack reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave."

There was no pleading in his voice, but it wasn't exactly an order either. Sam sat back down quietly.

"We'll figure something out, Carter," he said calmly.

Something in his voice had a soothing effect on Sam, and she relaxed immediately. He leaned his head back against the container behind them, still eying her affectionately. He didn't move to touch her, and she took the moment to take in a few deep breaths, her sore ribs complaining at the strain.

The cargo door slid open loudly, and Sam scooted an appropriate distance from O'Neill. Ishta stepped into the room and walked over to one of the large crates.

"Dr. Jackson says you would like to rest now," she said.

Jack raised himself up slowly, wincing at the pressure on his knees.

"Yes, we would." Sam recognized a playful hint to his voice. "I don't suppose there's a fold-out couch on this ship anywhere."

Ishta didn't crack a smile, but reached into the container and pulled out a stack of thick blankets. Jack took them out of her arms and looked down at the shiny metal beneath his feet.

"Right," he said cheerfully. "The floor it is." He walked around the large stack of crates and disappeared out of view.

Sam followed Ishta to the doorway and called out to Daniel, asking him if he was going to sleep.

"Maybe in a while," he answered from across the room. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Teal'c's chair, skimming through a stack of papers. Jack came up behind Sam and stepped around her, looking around the doorway and feeling his hand down the smooth sides.

"Is there a light switch somewhere?"

Sam saw Ishta reach her hand across the panel in front of her, and the lights in the cargo hold went out abruptly.

"Huh," O'Neill remarked. "Thanks." He waved his hand goodbye to the others and hit the controls next to the door, causing it to close and leave the two of them in complete darkness.

Sam tried to ignore the knots in her stomach as Jack took her hand and led her to the other side of the room, behind the crates and onto the stack of blankets he had laid out for her. She slid underneath the top layer, finding it surprisingly warm and comfortable. She opened her mouth say good night, but sensed her body stiffening when she felt the General lay down next to her.

"Sir?" she whispered hesitantly, trying to scoot over to put some distance between them. "We shouldn't-"

"Just go to sleep, Carter," he said gruffly, and she felt his hands in the dark, pulling her to him and holding her close. He slid one arm behind her neck, and she cautiously rested her head on his shoulder. His fingers ran gently through her hair, and he guided her hand up to rest on his chest, his heartbeat thumping softly beneath her fingers.

In less than a minute, she was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. More shippiness to come. Now to get on with the story!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

For the first time since his death, Sam dreamed of her father.

They were playing catch outside the house, the one with the blue shutters and the wraparound porch, the house she'd loved so much as a child. There was a warm breeze rushing over the grass at her feet, and she recognized the musical tinkle of the small set of wind chimes that hung above the porch railing. Jacob threw her the ball and smacked his glove, a wide smile spread across his face. It was just like things used to be, before they lost her mother, before everything got complicated.

"So, Sam," he said cheerfully. "How are things?"

She rolled the baseball around in her hand, its familiar nicks and grooves rubbing against her skin.

"Fine, Dad."

He laughed and held up his glove as she heaved the ball back. It fell into the pocket with a loud smack.

"Sure they are," he said sarcastically, tossing the ball up in the air. He let it drop onto the grass and took off his glove, waving Sam over and sitting with her on the porch steps. He put one arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"You know what your problem is, kiddo?" he asked her.

Sam folded her hands in her lap and rested her head on her father's shoulder, as if she were a child again. It was a pleasant feeling.

"What's that?"

She could hear a hint of sadness in his voice when he responded.

"You're afraid to be happy, Sam."

Her eyelids fluttered open as she awoke suddenly, confused as to where she was. It took her a moment to remember whose warm body was pressed up next to her. She was on her side, and half on top of him, her leg bent over Jack's middle and arm wrapped around his chest. His right hand rested on her thigh, his other arm stretched out behind her head.

_I could definitely get used to this._

Sam raised her head slightly to try and look around, but even with her eyes adjusted to the dark, it was hard to see anything except the stacks of crates that separated her and General O'Neill from the rest of the room. She could hear someone snoring softly on the other side, and she pushed up gently against O'Neill's chest to see if she could see over the containers.

Jack reached up and lazily tugged her back against him, wrapping both arms around her.

"Go back to sleep, Carter," he mumbled drowsily.

She smiled at how comfortable she felt wrapped up in his arms, how natural it was for her to rest her head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing.

The door to the cargo section slid open suddenly, and Sam practically leaped out of the General's arms. She stood straight up, feeling the blood rush to her head all at once. Teal'c stepped into the room and bowed his head to her in greeting, the bright lights switching on above her. She saw Daniel stretching out from where he had been sleeping next to the door, the blankets beneath him twisted around his legs.

"Colonel Carter, we are approaching the coordinates," Teal'c said loudly. Sam winced at the sound, wishing there was a way she could get a cup of coffee.

"We will be exiting hyperspace in the next several minutes."

She nodded and looked down at her feet. O'Neill was squinting at the sudden brightness, sleepily trying to sit up. Sam laughed at the indentions that the blanket had made on his face, and he frowned at her.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

She glanced at her watch, shocked at how long they had slept. "Almost ten in the morning, Earth-time, sir."

Jack rubbed his eyes and stood unsteadily, while Sam glanced over at Daniel, who was feeling around his pockets for his glasses. His hair stuck up at various angles, and the lines under his eyes told Sam that he hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as her and O'Neill.

"What time did you go to sleep, Daniel?" she asked him, combing her fingers through her tangled hair. "I didn't hear you come in."

Daniel smiled to himself, finally locating his glasses and rubbing the lenses with his sleeve.

"Yeah, you looked comfortable," he teased, and Sam tried not to imagine Daniel peeking around the stack of crates to see her snuggled up to her commanding officer. Jack didn't seem to care, and he didn't even acknowledge Daniel's words. He rolled up the stack of blankets at his feet and carried them back to the crate Ishta had stored them in, tossing them inside carelessly.

Daniel did the same, and the three friends made their way into the front of the ship, where the rest of the group sat in silence, watching the streaks of light fly past the ship as they traveled through subspace. Sam wondered if they had been that quiet all night, and was grateful that she hadn't had to be in the room with them. Bra'tac was navigating the vessel, and as General O'Neill stepped behind him, he warned them to prepare for exiting hyperspace. Jack gripped the back of Bra'tac's seat, and Sam reached over to hold Teal'c's arm as an exit window formed. The ship lurched forward as it left hyperspace, and they all held their breaths for a moment, waiting to see if they had been detected.

"There seem to be no Goa'uld ships in orbit," Teal'c commented, and Daniel let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good news," Jack remarked cheerfully. While Bra'tac saw to it that the cloaking device was functioning correctly, the General leaned over his shoulder to get a good look at the small view screen on the control panel. Sam smiled at his confused expression, since all of the writing was in Goa'uld. He pointed to the symbols and looked around at the others.

"Does this thing say how cold it is down there? I want to make sure I dress warm enough."

Daniel rolled his eyes and stepped in front of O'Neill, his forehead creasing as he concentrated on the symbols flashing across the screen. Teal'c and the other Jaffa glanced at the text, Teal'c translating the important information for Jack and Sam.

"Sensors indicate that this planet is mostly uninhabited. The only life signs we are detecting seem to be grouped together, perhaps in a structure on the surface."

Sam tried to get a peek at the screen from behind Rya'c. "That fits with what SG2 found. There were ruins near the stargate."

"How many life signs are we talking about?" Jack asked uneasily.

Sam shook her head and answered for Teal'c. "The sensors aren't that specific, sir. We won't know how many Jaffa we're dealing with until we get down there."

Jack gave Sam a blank look. "I don't like surprises, Carter."

She just smiled. "I know, sir."

"It's showing that the group of life signs is less than a mile from the gate," Daniel noted, ignoring the meaningful look that his friends were sharing. "Looks like they aren't anywhere near the ruins, though. If I remember right, SG2 noticed a ring platform there. We should be able to get down that way without being seen."

"Isn't this thing supposed to be invisible?" O'Neill objected. "We could fly down and park it right in front of the gate and they wouldn't notice us."

Sam wished she could tell whether or not Jack was playing dumb. Surely he knew that wouldn't work.

"Actually, sir," she corrected him. "A cloaked ship gives off a heat signature when it enters a planet's atmosphere. We could easily be detected. Not to mention the fact that a cloak doesn't hide the sound a ship makes when it lands, or-"

"Yes, Carter," he interrupted, holding up his hand. "I get it."

Bra'tac turned around to face them, a somber expression on his face.

"Someone will have to stay behind with the ship," he pointed out. Sam didn't mean to, but she joined the others in looking at Rya'c.

He immediately shook his head, turning to Teal'c and speaking firmly. "No, Father. I will not be left behind while others search for _my_ wife!"

Teal'c laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Rya'c, I know that you wish to help Kar'yn, but do not let your pride cloud your judgment." He gestured to the group around them. "Each of your friends has come to offer their experience and skills in battle to bring your wife home. Would you have one of them stay behind so that you can say that it was you who came to her aid?"

Tears threatened to fall from Rya'c's eyes, and he tried to blink them away. "No, Father. You are right. I will stay behind."

Emotion was heavy in Teal'c's voice as he spoke consolingly. "Fear not, my son. You will see her soon."

Rya'c assisted as the six of them geared up hurriedly. Vests were pulled on, weapons loaded, zats handed out, and rations packed. The room bustled with activity until they were all ready to leave for the surface, and Rya'c held his chin high as Sam, Jack, and Daniel stepped onto the ring platform.

"Whenever you're ready," O'Neill told Teal'c with a grin. Teal'c hit the controls, and the set of rings slid up around them. There was a quick flash of white light.

_Here we go..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay shippers, if you'll bear with me a little longer and be patient through these boring chapters, I'm going to try very hard to write a nice, mushy Jack/Sam scene tomorrow. Deal?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The transport rings whirred and stacked themselves up around Sam and her companions, dropping down to reveal a large, dusty room. Sunlight streamed in from all sides, the decayed walls having fallen in and crumbled long ago. The ceiling was completely open, revealing a cloudy late afternoon sky.

Sam, Daniel, and General O'Neill stepped off of the ring platform, their weapons held at eye level. Sam took the left side of the room, stepping carefully across the dirt floor and peeking around the corner of the walls, cautiously scanning what she could see of the woods beyond. When she found nothing, she joined the rest of her team in waiting for the others.

The rings brought Teal'c, Ishta, and Bra'tac to the surface, and they all followed O'Neill to the next room, where there was much more cover. The walls were broken down in places, but were tall enough to keep them out of sight from anyone outside.

"Alright, guys." Jack kept his voice low as he motioned for the group to stand together. "Daniel, give me an idea of where we're at."

Daniel squatted down and drew a crude map with his finger in the sand, drawing a circle for the stargate, a triangle for the ruins, and a question mark for the place where the sensors had detected the large group of life signs. He checked his compass and squinted at the sun, then scratched a large N above the drawing and pointed outside the ruins.

"Looks like that's north," he said, wiping the dust from his hands and standing. The General nodded and pointed down at Daniel's map.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Teal'c, you and Bra'tac go check out the stargate. I want to know we can use it to get home if things go south. Carter and I will head to Daniel's question mark there, see what we're dealing with. Daniel? You and Ishta find out how many patrols there are running around, and where we can set up camp if we need to. How much daylight do we have left, Carter?"

She checked her watch and did a few calculations in her head, trying to remember what she'd read in SG2's mission report. "I'd say no more than a couple of hours, sir."

_Talk about jetlag._

"Okay, then," O'Neill said sharply. "Let's get going." He adjusted the strap on his firearm and added, "We'll meet back here in two hours. Good luck, guys."

They all filed out of the ruins in different directions, and Sam fell in step behind O'Neill. Their boots crunched loudly across the ground as they walked in silence, Jack's eyes fixed intently ahead. She thought of how different he seemed from the warm and gentle man she had spent the night beside. He certainly could be serious when he needed to be. Sam found herself thankful that he was able to push aside this part of himself when off duty. It was something her father never really mastered.

The breeze was sweet and warm, and time passed quickly as they hiked through the woods. Sam was grateful for the time to think. She felt that she hadn't done enough of that the past several hours, which wasn't something she was used to.

Obviously things had changed. A line had been crossed, and Sam knew that she and Jack O'Neill would never be able to return to the way they had been. Still, she wasn't sure she was prepared what would happen if their superiors found out. It wasn't as if the world didn't owe them a favor, but that line of reasoning had never seemed to do SG1 too much good in the past. Following this line of thought, Sam grew angry with herself. She hated to think that she had become someone who thought herself above the rules. What would other people say? Besides that, how would it affect the command structure of the SGC? Surely, even if they were allowed to pursue a relationship, the Air Force would never allow her to stay under Jack's command. Someone would have to leave, and that thought terrified her.

Still, a life without Jack O'Neill had suddenly become impossible to imagine. She thought of how close she had come to separating them forever, to pledging to spend the rest of her life with another man, and it made her almost ill. Surely there was some way they could make it work. She knew that Jack was determined enough, and she reminded herself that it was very hard to say no to Jack O'Neill.

Despite this, Sam was determined not to let her feelings interfere with her judgment again. She knew the regulations, and until they found a way around them, she just had to be strong. She could no longer rely on General O'Neill to keep a professional distance between them, so Sam decided it was her responsibility to keep them from acting on their feelings a second time. She tried to feel confident that she could do this, but remembering her earlier reaction to Jack's lips against hers reminded Sam that she couldn't be too careful.

The first Jaffa patrol that they ran across was made up of six, and O'Neill held up his arm, signaling for Sam to take cover. She pressed her back against the closest tree and stayed motionless, holding tight to her weapon and listening as the sounds of marching faded off into the distance. Relaxing her stance, Sam waited for the General's signal, and then followed him as they continued through the woods.

They treaded more carefully now, watching for movement beyond the trees and stepping cautiously between twigs and leaves, careful not to let them crunch too loudly beneath their boots. They hiked for several more minutes before O'Neill stopped and checked his watch.

"We should be almost there, right?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, sir," she agreed. "The sensors showed-"

There was a loud snap from somewhere to their right, and Jack instinctively grabbed Sam by her arms and tugged her in front of him, pressing his back against a tree and pulling her tight against his chest. She held her breath when she heard voices from behind her, and they both stayed perfectly still. The voices were too indistinct to make out, but they were unmistakably low and harsh. Sam turned her head slightly to try to hear better, and suddenly became extremely aware of the General's body behind hers. His heart was pounding furiously against her back, and Sam found herself hoping it was less for the eminent danger they were in, and more because of her warm body pressing onto his. She felt a slow warmth building up inside of her as he shifted slightly against her back, and a warning bell sounded in her head, forcing her to remember her earlier resolve. For some reason that she couldn't quite explain to herself, she was less worried about the Jaffa behind them, and more worried about what might happen if she didn't quickly clear her head. She started to gently pull away from his grasp.

"Sir-"

"Shh!" he hissed, tightening his grip and holding her in place. She tried to concentrate on the sounds on the other side of the tree, but all she could think about was how she had never enjoyed being roughly handled by a man quite so much. It was not something she usually tolerated, but for some reason she was content to wait helplessly until the voices faded and the woods grew silent again. By then, she had given up trying to keep her thoughts in check. Jack suddenly released her, his eyes on the retreating sun.

"We're not going to make it back by dark if we don't get there soon," he complained.

Sam reluctantly stepped away from him, oddly disappointed. She tried to shake off the conflicting emotions running wild inside of her, and gestured beyond the treeline. There was a faint outline of a small structure.

"I don't think we'll have to go much farther, sir," she reassured him, unconsciously running her fingers over her upper arms, where Jack's hands had gripped her. He raised his eyebrows at her curiously, as if he was reading her thoughts. Sam dropped her hands and cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. Jack grinned mischievously.

"Enjoyed that, did you, Carter?"

She looked down at her watch and tried to hide her burning cheeks. Jack laughed quietly to himself and started off in the direction of the structure.

It turned out to be a fairly large building, obviously Goa'uld in construction. They made their way slowly around the walls, keeping their eyes out for any of the Jaffa patrols that clearly made their rounds around the structure often. Large footprints were visible in every direction. The least heavily guarded entrance seemed to be the door farthest from the way they'd come. Jack used his zat on the single guard at the entryway and signaled Sam to get ready as he tapped the control panel on the wall. The door rushed up, and they held up their weapons, rushing into the room.

Sam was relieved to find the hallway empty, and the door slid closed behind them. The inside of the building was typically Goa'uld, which they were thankfully very familiar with, and they snuck their way down and into the first room they came across.

"This looks like some kind of laboratory, sir," she observed, walking the length of the room to examine the crystal devices and controls placed on the shelves and tables. The room was dark, and Sam had to hold some of the objects up to the soft, gold lights to get a clear look at them.

"Hey," O'Neill called to her. She turned to find him holding a small vial of clear liquid. "This looks familiar, huh?"

Sam was confused when she realized what he was referring to.

"Surely not," she said, unable to think of a reason why a Goa'uld would have Tretonin in his possession. There was a loud clanging noise that echoed from somewhere else within the structure, and O'Neill tucked the vial into his pocket and nodded towards the door. She scanned the room one last time, and then followed him out into the hallway. They slipped back out of the structure without incident, dragging the unconscious Jaffa back into the woods quietly. Sam then followed Jack around to the front of the building, squatting down to watch the group of Jaffa standing guard in front of the door. Jack pulled the container of liquid back out of his pocket and stared at it uneasily.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Tel nok shock, this chapter is especially for you. Since you did ask pretty please with Adorable Asgards on top...**

**Please review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This could be a problem."

Saw watched O'Neill fish a pair of binoculars out of his vest pocket and scan the scene in front of them.

He and Sam were the first ones to return to the ruins, only to find them crawling with Jaffa soldiers. They waited a fair distance away and radioed the others to hurry back, watching the patrols from the top of a hill, crouched behind a large fallen tree.

"Do you think Rya'c-"

Before Sam could finish her question, they saw the transport rings rise up from the floor of the room they had arrived in, falling again to reveal three Jaffa dragging a worrisomely still Rya'c behind them.

"Oh, great," Jack muttered. Sam elbowed the General and held out her hand for the binoculars. He passed them over silently, and she looked through them at the boy's body as it was hauled out of the room.

"I think he may just be unconscious, sir," she said, relieved to see Rya'c's body twitch slightly. She abruptly sat back and reached for her zat when she heard footsteps behind her. Jack didn't even turn around, but took the binoculars back out of her hand.

"It's just Daniel," he assured her.

Sure enough, Daniel and Ishta were making their way to Sam's position, and they squatted down next to her, Daniel panting loudly. He unstrapped his canteen and took a long swig. Ishta peeked over the log at the Jaffa below.

"Perhaps they were alerted to our coming when their contact on Dakara did not arrive," she surmised.

Jack, still squinting down at the patrols, remarked, "Or maybe our buddy we left in the woods woke up. Knew I should have shot him twice."

Sam understood. Since the Rebel Jaffa had begun building their Free Nation, most of the Jaffa in the galaxy were leaving off serving their Goa'uld masters and choosing freedom. Many had already brought their wives and children to Dakara, and Sam knew it was now even harder for Jack, as well as herself, to take a Jaffa's life if it could be helped. She saw Daniel try to hide a proud smile at O'Neill's words.

Teal'c and Bra'tac appeared a short while later, and they all hiked together a safe distance away before speaking again.

"Give me good news, Teal'c," Jack said hopefully.

"I have none, O'Neill. The stargate is heavily guarded, and we observed more soldiers join their numbers before we left the area."

Jack groaned and plopped down on a rotting log. "Great. What else did you find out?"

Bra'tac stepped forward and leaned slightly on his staff weapon. "We overheard a conversation between two of the Jaffa guarding the stargate. It appears they are awaiting a shipment of some kind, perhaps to replace the one the traitor on Dakara was planning to bring. It will come through the stargate at dawn. Until then, they have orders to keep careful watch. They are alerted to our presence here, O'Neill."

"No kidding," Jack replied sarcastically. He turned to Daniel. "What about you guys?"

Daniel was cleaning his glasses distractedly, so Ishta spoke up. "We counted twelve patrols, each made up of six to ten soldiers. There may be more."

"We found a pretty good place to make camp, though," Daniel said encouragingly. "It might be a good idea to hide out there till morning. Maybe they'll have their hands full with that shipment, and we can get Kar'yn and get out of here."

Jack didn't meet Teal'c's eyes when he added, "And Rya'c."

Teal'c stared. "Rya'c has been captured?"

Jack sighed and stood from his seat. "Yup. Which means the stargate is now our only way out of here." Sam saw him finger his pocket that held the vial of liquid, but he seemed to change his mind and dropped his hand. "Daniel, I like your plan." He gestured for Daniel to take point. "Let's go hide out for a while."

Teal'c didn't seem happy with this idea, but couldn't argue with the logic behind it. There were far too many Jaffa to take on with just the six of them, and he knew it.

The place that Daniel and Ishta had found was damp and cold, but strategically speaking, it was perfect. The underside of a muddy cliff-face was hollowed out to reveal a small cave in the earth, large enough for several people to lay down in, and tall enough for them to at least sit up. Pleased, O'Neill clamped a hand on Daniel's shoulder and unsnapped his pack from his vest.

"Good job, you two. This is great."

Teal'c looked less certain, and raised an eyebrow as something furry ran out from inside the cave.

"Indeed," he muttered to himself.

Sam crawled in with the others, and they all sat in a circle, watching the last rays of sunlight sinking down beneath the horizon. Some time later, after rations had been eaten and the planet's two moons had risen to brighten the evening sky, Jack stretched his arms out in the cramped space.

"I'll take first watch," he said, and Sam cringed at the thought of trying to sleep in the muddy shelter. Having slept almost twelve hours earlier that day, she doubted she or the General would be able to drift off by morning. Daniel lay down and shoved his vest behind his head.

"Well, good night," he said cheerfully.

Ishta lay next to Teal'c and rested her head on his shoulder, and Bra'tac sat against the back of the cave, leaning his head against the side. Sam felt oddly claustrophobic. She was glad when Jack nodded his head toward the woods and asked her, "Carter, can I have a word?"

She ducked out of the cave and followed him silently. They walked a few yards away from the opening, out of sight from the others, but still able to keep watch. Jack let Sam walk past him, and she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"What is it, sir?" she asked quietly, turning to face him.

He didn't reply, but took one step towards her, an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes. Little red flags went up in every direction in her mind, and Sam tried to back away. Her heel hit something firm, and she fell back against the tree behind her. She tried very hard to remember what she had promised herself earlier.

_Be strong, be strong…_

"Wait," she whispered, beginning to feel frantic. Naturally, he ignored her. His lips were on hers before she could think of a logical protest, and she found herself stretching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He pushed her back onto the thick bark behind her, pressing his body tightly up against her. She opened her mouth wide, wanting to taste all that was suddenly hers for the taking. He responded eagerly, his mouth slanting over hers, causing her to moan quietly. She almost felt that he was teasing her, pulling away for seconds at a time and letting her drag him back to her. As soon as her mouth was free, she began mumbling protests between his warm kisses.

"No, sir…we can't…not here…_oh_…this is such a bad idea-"

"Shut _up_, Carter," he ordered, and she snapped her mouth shut to silence her complaints. It was suddenly impossible to recall her reasons for protesting, since Jack had left her lips to plant kisses down her throat. She felt as if her body was about to burst into flames, and Sam held tightly to his shoulders, arching her back against him. His hands were everywhere he could reach, gently tugging on her hair, sliding up and down her back, running over the skin under her vest, gripping her waist and pulling her against his hips…she felt his hot breath on her skin as he stretched his mouth wide over the side of her neck.

Sam didn't realize she had cried out until Jack pulled back and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" he hushed her, laughing. "Jesus, Carter, I didn't even _do_ anything!"

_Excuse me?_

Daniel called out in a whisper from inside the cave. "Sam? Was that you? Everything okay?"

Jack replied quietly that everything was fine, and turned back to the wide blue eyes staring at him. His hand still covered her mouth, making it very hard for her to catch her breath. Jack was panting quietly, his eyes bright and shining.

"Boy, you get riled up quick, don't 'cha?"

Sam mumbled an apology from behind his fingers, and Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. She sighed into him, and he released her, grinning to himself.

"You just wait till we get home, Carter," he said mischievously. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, and her eyes opened wider, a deep flush coloring her cheeks. Ducking under his arms, she hugged herself and started back towards the cave.

"When we get home, sir," she whispered over her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews, everyone. You're the reason I write every day! :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The night was alive with sounds, and Sam lay awake for what felt like hours. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind lull her to sleep with mathematical equations, something she'd done every night since she was young, but all she could think about was Jack's arms and lips and eyes and hands...it was very distracting.

She drifted off for a bit, and awoke to find that Daniel had left the shelter. She quietly snuck out of the cave to look for him, a little concerned, since it was her turn to take the next watch. She peeked around the side of the hill, and was relieved to see him sitting with Jack near the opening. She started to turn and lay back down, but hearing her name drift down from their direction caused her to pause.

"Have you told Sam?"

Daniel's words were clear, but she didn't catch O'Neill's response. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took a couple of silent steps towards them, carefully staying out of sight.

"You have to tell her, Jack."

Sam's chest tightened.

_Tell me what?_

"I know," Jack replied, sounding annoyed. He picked at the bark on the tree next to him, and the two of them were silent for some time.

Just when Sam was about to leave, Daniel spoke again. She leaned forward from where she crouched to get a better view.

"She's not going to like it."

Jack sighed. "I _know_, Daniel."

Daniel tossed aside the small stone he'd been fiddling with and asked helpfully, "Do you want me to tell her?"

"No," Jack forcefully replied. "I'll do it."

Sam felt panicky. She forced herself to resist the urge to step out and ask them point-blank what was going on, since she knew they wouldn't approve of her eavesdropping, especially General O'Neill. She waited instead to see if they would explain, letting her knees sink into the dirt to relieve the strain on her calves.

"You know," Daniel began, "You could still ask her if she wants to go with-"

"Forget it," Jack cut in. "We've been over this. She's not going."

Daniel shrugged and stood up, ducking his head to keep it from hitting against the low foliage. Sam crouched lower to keep out of his line of sight.

"I just hate to see her left alone, Jack."

O'Neill toyed with the shoelaces on his boots and said simply, "She won't be alone."

Sam backed up and ducked back into the cave before Daniel could return to find her spying. She lay down quickly and listened to him crawl back beside her. She was glad she wouldn't have to explain her childish behavior, and felt a bit embarrassed for it. Jack followed close behind Daniel, resting on his knees and shaking Sam's shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Carter. Your watch."

The three of them shifted around in the dark, trading positions so she could leave the cave. She heard Ishta say something sleepily to O'Neill before she stepped away to stand guard nearby.

The night had thus far been uneventful, and Sam hoped it stayed that way. They were a good distance away from any of the Jaffa patrols that Daniel and Ishta had seen making rounds, and while they were sure to search the woods, she wasn't certain they'd get far in the dark. Sam found a good vantage point and a comfortable patch of moss, and she settled down, pulling out her weapon and laying it across her lap.

She thought back to the exchange she had overheard between Jack and Daniel. She tried to remember their words, but could only recall the gist of the conversation. O'Neill had something to tell her, and it involved her being left alone.

_Oh, no._

Sam took back every wishful thought she had ever had about O'Neill's retiring. She wasn't ready for him to leave the SGC. She loved running into him in the hallways, seeing his eyes light up when she happened to pass by. She loved sharing ideas, and jello, with him in the mess hall, and the cheerful, enthusiastic conversations that brightened her day when they had a chance to eat together. She loved coming to chat with him in his office, the way he sat so relaxed in his chair, resting his chin in his hand and giving her a slight smile as she spoke.

Of course, things would be different now. She had been with Pete since before Jack had been given command of the SGC, and the issue of pursuing a relationship with O'Neill hadn't come up. Obviously, she couldn't ignore it anymore. She wasn't even sure she wanted to, but she also hated the idea of being separated from him. She spent most of her time at Stargate Command. If he wasn't there with her, what good would it do them? Sam hurled a twig into the woods in frustration, listening to it bounce across the branches and land quietly in the leaves.

She found herself glancing at her watch more frequently as the night passed. All became silent and still, except for the occasional sounds one usually hears in the woods after dark. Shortly before dawn, there was a scuffling sound inside the cave and Jack crawled out, pulling himself up and walking quietly to where she sat nearby. She shook her head and held up her hands before he got too close. She was most definitely not in the mood.

"Sir, I'm on watch," she said firmly. This felt like a pointless objection, since being on watch clearly hadn't stopped them earlier, proving that even the great Jack O'Neill could, at times, allow let his judgment to be impaired. Still, she felt more in control when there was some distance between them, and she was glad when he sat down next to her and kept his hands to himself.

"Relax, Carter," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I just came to keep you company."

She dropped her arms and breathed out a relieved "Oh." Jack fished the vial of liquid out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Ishta says it's not Tretonin, but it's pretty close."

Sam held it up to the light from the brightest moon, but she couldn't see anything remarkable.

"How does she know?"

Jack shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "She and a few of her Hak'tyl warriors have been studying the stuff. She says she'd know if it was the real deal."

Sam handed the container back to him, and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"So…what?" she asked, confused. "We've got Goa'ulds out there, trying to make their own Tretonin? That doesn't make sense, sir."

"I know," Jack agreed. His forehead creased in thought. "Maybe they ran out of snakes to implant their Jaffa with."

Sam tilted her head and frowned. "I don't think so, sir. Tretonin is only helpful for a Jaffa who already has a symbiote. Besides, Tretonin has become a sign of Jaffa rebellion. There's no way a Goa'uld who still has loyal Jaffa would risk losing them by freeing them from what keeps them dependent."

They sat quietly, watching the sky begin to brighten and the stars fade.

"General, I've been thinking," Sam started slowly. She knew the sun would be rising soon, and her chance to speak with O'Neill would pass quickly. "About what's going to happen when we get back home."

Jack just smiled and shifted his hands behind him. "You think too much, Carter. It'll work out."

She crossed her legs and turned to face him, taking a deep breath and asking the question that had been running through her mind for much of the night.

"Are you retiring?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "I wasn't planning on it." He looked a little hesitant, and spoke his next words carefully. "Are you asking me to?"

"No, no!" Sam was even more mixed up, trying to sort out what he could have meant when speaking with Daniel. "I just don't know…" She did her best to gather her thoughts, and then tried again. "Well, then, what if I leave the Air Force?"

She couldn't help remembering the way the O'Neill in her concussion-fueled imagination had answered this question so long ago, but the Jack sitting next to her reacted a little differently.

"No way, Carter. Forget it."

"But, sir, how else-"

"I said no, Carter. It's not happening. End of discussion." The General leaned forward and brushed his hands off on his pants. Sam tried to keep calm, but she couldn't keep the anger out of her voice when she spoke again.

"What do you expect me to do? Just ignore regulations and sneak around with you behind everyone's backs? Do you really think I'll be okay with that?"

"Carter," he cautioned, an obvious warning in his tone.

Sam turned away from O'Neill and straightened her legs back out. His voice indicated that she was crossing a line. So, was this General O'Neill she was talking to, or Jack? She wondered how she was supposed to know the difference. Things were getting confusing.

_This is why there are regulations for this sort of thing._

Jack scooted a little closer and mumbled, "Come here," casually draping an arm around her. Despite her irritation, she couldn't help but lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, Jack combing his fingers through her hair and Sam trying to calm the chaotic thoughts raging in her mind. After a few moments, Jack leaned down to speak quietly near her ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sam." Hearing her first name on his lips made her smile, and she raised her head to look up at him.

"I hope so, sir."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and then stood, offering a hand to help her up. "Well, it's almost dawn. Let's get the others up and see if we can find a way out of here."

Sam followed him down to the cave, forcing her thoughts to clear so that she could focus on the task ahead. First they would find Kar'yn and Rya'c, and then she could work out things with Jack. She took comfort in repeating his reassuring words in her mind.

_Everything's going to be okay._


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rose slowly, painting the sky with a reddish hue that reminded Sam of the Colorado sunrises back home. She realized that she could count the ones that she'd seen in the last year on one hand, and it made her sad somehow. She caught herself thinking that there were a great many things that SG1 had kept her away from, and quickly shook the thought from her head.

Sam and her companions had no time to observe the colors of the sunrise, as they were hiking quickly through the woods, hurrying to reach the Goa'uld structure. General O'Neill had sent Bra'tac and Ishta to the stargate to assess the situation there, and he signaled to the others to wait when Bra'tac contacted him through the radio.

"O'Neill…" it crackled loudly.

Jack kept his eyes on the trees ahead of them as he answered.

"Go ahead."

"The shipment has arrived through the stargate."

Sam peeked around the hollow tree she had ducked behind, her eyes scanning the trail ahead of them. O'Neill kept his voice low as he spoke into the radio.

"Did you get a look?"

"Only from a distance," Bra'tac responded. "There are several small containers, but we have been unable to see their contents."

There was a distant sound of heavy footsteps, and Jack said quickly, "See if you can find out anything else, but stay out of sight. Maintain radio silence for now."

He returned his radio to its place and ducked down, motioning for the rest of the team to take cover. Sam pressed her back to the tree trunk, holding her weapon against her chest and listening to the sounds grow closer. She kept her eyes on the General, watching for his signal. He shook his head at her, and she nodded, leaning her head against the bark and trying her best to keep still. After a tense couple of minutes, the footsteps faded and the woods grew silent again. The General gestured for them to keep moving, and they carefully made their way through the woods until they reached the Goa'uld structure.

Taking cover nearby, they all eyed the dozen or so Jaffa who guarded the front of the building.

"Any idea which snake-head these guys belong to?" Jack whispered to Teal'c.

"I do not know," he replied.

"Really?" O'Neill nodded his head in the direction of the guards. "You can't tell from the things on their foreheads?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. However, the Jaffa on this planet bear the markings of several different Goa'ulds. It is likely that many Jaffa have changed masters several times during the System Lords' struggle for power."

"Ah," Jack said simply.

"Jack, I don't think we're getting in this way," Daniel pointed out.

O'Neill turned to answer, when suddenly the door slid open and three Jaffa exited the building. The man in front was tall and widely built, the golden shimmer that Sam could see on his forehead indicating that he was First Prime. The two Jaffa behind him only followed a short ways, and then stopped to join the others standing guard. The First Prime continued on alone, passing near SG1 and O'Neill and heading into the woods. Jack signaled for Sam to follow him, and she rose up quietly. She turned back before she disappeared into the trees, giving O'Neill a quick smile. She watched him mouth "be careful" to her, and she nodded, leaving the rest of her team to search for a way inside the structure.

The Jaffa walked quickly, following a specific trail. Sam had a hard time keeping up while still making sure that she wasn't heard. She stepped softly over leaves and pushed aside twigs and branches, struggling to keep him in sight. Finally, he reached his destination and stopped.

It was a small clearing in the trees, with a circular platform stretched out over most of it. It was empty except for a plain, cylindrical stand in the very center. Sam guessed what it was for, even before the Jaffa pulled out the silver, round communications device and placed it on the pedestal. The Jaffa stepped back, and a picture appeared slowly in front of him. Sam clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud.

"Val'tak," the familiar voice boomed. "What news do you bring me?"

Sam felt an eerie feeling crawl up her spine, and horrible memories bubbled up and flashed into her mind. She saw a Goa'uld hand device and felt it burning, stealing her life away. But not her life.

_Jolinar._

"I bring good news, my lord," Val'tak answered loudly, bringing Sam back to the present. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. "The tests indicate that the substance will be ready to be put into use within the week."

"Excellent." Sam's skin crawled at the deep, echoing voice that surrounded her. "Does the subject still live?"

"It does, my lord."

The image wavered and faded for a moment, then returned. "When you have finished extracting the needed information, you may kill her."

Sam's eyes widened.

_Kar'yn!_

"Yes, my lord." Val'tak hesitated momentarily, and then spoke again. "There is one other matter."

"Speak."

"We discovered a Tel'tak vessel in orbit around the planet."

The Goa'uld hovering above Val'tak leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "I assume you captured its pilot."

"We did, my lord," Val'tak responded cautiously. "He appears to be a rebel Jaffa, perhaps attempting to rescue the female. However, we are uncertain that he was alone. A zat'nik'tel was used on one of the Jaffa on the planet, and we do not believe that the pilot was responsible."

Sam felt a bit of relief at hearing these words. At least this meant that the Jaffa had no idea how many of them there were, or knew who they were dealing with. That did give them an advantage.

"However, if there is another, he cannot leave without using the chappa'ai," Val'tak said confidently. "We will not allow him to escape."

"See that you do not," the Goa'uld spat out. "I will come on schedule to inspect the first shipment. Find out what this rebel Jaffa knows. If he is useful, perhaps I will take him with me. He will regret that he has turned aside from his god. Be certain that there are no other rebels alive on the planet before I arrive. Do not fail me, Val'tak."

Sam watched as Val'tak bowed low to the ground, giving her a sickeningly clear view of the hideous face and long, silver hair that shimmered in and out of view. Val'tak raised his head and spoke reverently before the image faded, his words echoing clearly across the glade.

"Yes, Lord Cronus."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm having a hard time squeezing any shippiness into these chapters. Sorry guys!**

**(Also, I realize that I'm stretching things a bit with this plot, but hey, we write fanfiction. Stretching is what we do best.)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

General O'Neill stared at Sam blankly when she announced to the team whose face she had seen in Val'tek's communication device. He glanced at Teal'c, then Daniel, and finally returned his confused look to Sam.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Boy, if I had a dollar for every time we've said that..." Daniel mumbled.

Teal'c was surprisingly calm. His eyes had flashed the moment he heard the name of his father's murderer spoken, but he managed to keep his composure as he listened carefully to Sam's report. She knew that she wasn't the only one who had personal issues with Cronus, and she was impressed that he didn't let his emotions get the best of him.

"Indeed, O'Neill," he said coolly, in answer to the General's question. "He was killed before my very eyes."

Daniel sighed loudly. "I don't suppose you noticed if anyone stuck him into a sarcophagus."

Jack smiled sarcastically. "Gotta love _those_ things, right?" He slapped his hand on Daniel's back, but Sam was the one who winced, thinking of the ordeal that Jack had gone through because of Ba'al's sarcophagus. She shook the thought from her mind and peeked over the boulder she crouched behind, eying the Jaffa in the distance. The team had taken cover within view of the back entrance that she and Jack had used the day before, but it was now heavily guarded. She hunched back down and looked curiously at the others.

"What I'm wondering is, where's he been all this time?"

Daniel shrugged and pushed back his glasses. "Maybe he's been hiding out, waiting to make his move. The Replicators have taken care of his competition now, so I guess he's ready to jump back into things."

"Great," O'Neill mumbled. He glanced over at Sam, and she pressed her lips into a tight smile. They hadn't had any time to talk since before dawn, and she had found it easier than she had expected to keep her mind focused on their mission. Somehow, things felt more resolved between the two of them, and she found herself willing to put aside her worries for the future, and just concentrate on the present.

"Any kind of plan here, Jack?" Daniel asked nervously, his eyes on the tree line.

O'Neill stole a look at the Jaffa beyond it. "Yup," he said simply. "Plan B."

Sam bit her lip to hide her amusement. "Did we have a Plan A, sir?"

O'Neill reached down to reposition his vest and shrugged his shoulder to shift the strap hanging over it. "Oh yeah, but it was toast the moment we lost our ship."

The followed him closer to the edge of the woods, careful to keep out of sight. He frowned at the large patrol guarding the door and looked over at Sam.

"We need a distraction," he whispered.

Before she could respond, there was the unmistakable roar of an explosion from inside the building, and they watched as a close section of the structure collapsed, a spray of powder and shrapnel scattering over the ground. Jack stared at Sam and then grinned.

"Good job, Carter."

She smiled back and crouched down low as the guards outside raced in different directions. "I wish I could take credit, sir."

O'Neill raised himself up, waiting until most of the soldiers were out of sight before he motioned for the others to follow. Taking advantage of the confusion, they took care of the three Jaffa who remained standing guard and slipped inside.

The corridor was dark, and there was an unpleasant burning smell in the air. They could hear voices yelling in the distance, and headed carefully, one at a time, towards the center of the building. Two Jaffa came dashing around the corner, but Teal'c had his zat raised before they even noticed his presence. There were two loud zaps, and each of the soldiers fell with a groan. Teal'c nodded to O'Neill, and they continued on.

The burning smell grew more intense, and there was a faint red glow from up ahead. Jack signaled and stepped quickly in front of Teal'c, his eyes on the bend in the corridor. The shadow of someone running towards them was seen on the wall, and Jack raised his weapon and held it steady. The figure rushed into view, its feet skidding to a stop as it rounded the corner.

"Father!"

Rya'c ran past O'Neill, who lowered his weapon quickly. Sam saw him breathe a sigh of relief, and Teal'c grinned widely at the sight of his son.

"Rya'c! I am pleased to see you safe. Where is Kar'yn?"

Fear and concern flashed across Rya'c's face, and he tugged at Teal'c's arm, pulling him back the way they had come.

"They have taken her away. Come, we must leave this place!"

"Shh!" Jack hushed him, still eying the hallway where Rya'c had come from. "Where did they take her?"

"It is close by. She told me how to find it. Come! I will show you!"

O'Neill nodded to Sam and turned around, motioning for Teal'c to keep Rya'c close as they turned and started back down the corridor. Sam felt her adrenaline pumping as they walked swiftly, listening to the sounds of angry voices and footsteps grow louder behind them. Jack peeked around the next corner, then quickly signaled for them to take cover. Daniel hit the nearest control panel, and it slid open to reveal a small storage room. They all ducked inside quickly, and Daniel closed the door, leaving them in complete darkness.

Jack pressed his ear to the door and listened, the others keeping still and quiet. Sam stood next to him, her arm brushing up against his in the dark. They could hear muffled footsteps outside, and Sam felt her pulse racing when they passed the doorway and echoed down the hall. She let out the breath she had been holding as the sounds faded, and was surprised to feel Jack reach over and squeeze her hand briefly. It was only a moment, but it filled her with strength, and she stood up a little taller as Daniel opened the door and they slipped out of the room.

Making their way outside, they ducked back into the woods and followed them east a ways, climbing a steep hill so that O'Neill could view the structure from above. He pulled out his binoculars and scanned the view for a bit, then turned back to the others.

"Okay, Rya'c," he said, handing the binoculars to Sam. "What happened? Did you set off that explosion?"

"Yes," he replied, breathing heavily. "I hid an explosive device under my clothing before I allowed myself to be captured."

The realization of what he meant slowly crossed O'Neill's face, and he reached out to grab Rya'c by the arm.

"You got captured on _purpose_?" he hissed furiously. "Do you realize that we now no longer have a way out of here?"

"I am sorry, O'Neill!" Rya'c cried. "I had no choice!"

Sam finished examining the view down below and passed the binoculars to Daniel. Teal'c pulled Rya'c's arm out of Jack's grip and turned his son to face him. "What do you mean?"

Rya'c bowed his head shamefully. "I was unsure you would be able to free her in time. I had to find a way to bring her more Tretonin."

Teal'c released his son and took a step back, silently staring. "When was this done?" he finally asked.

"Many of the members of the Hak'tyl Resistance have begun using the drug. Kar'yn has been without her prim'ta for many months."

O'Neill and Sam shared a surprised look, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Rya'c," she asked, eying Teal'c carefully. "Why didn't you just tell us? We could have brought more for her."

"I promised Kar'yn that I would keep it a secret," he replied. "She did not wish the rest of the free Jaffa to know that she had lost the healing powers of her symbiote, until more begin using the Tretonin. I am sorry to keep it from you, but Kar'yn does not know to trust you as I do. I gave my word. You understand, do you not, Father?"

The shock had faded from Teal'c's face, and he gripped his son's shoulders. "I understand, my son. However, your plan was not well conceived. O'Neill is correct. We no longer have the best means with which escape this place."

Jack held up his hand, shaking his head in confusion. "Wait a minute. So you got in there with Tretonin and explosives in your pockets, and then…what? You waited until they took her away before blowing the door?"

Rya'c's face was pained when he answered. "I planned to use the device as soon as I arrived, but Kar'yn was ill. She had not the strength even to stand. We could not have escaped."

"Was she was out of Tretonin?" Daniel asked, giving the binoculars back to Jack.

"That was my first thought also," he said with a nod. "But she said that the First Prime himself saw to it that she received a dose of the drug each day. Perhaps they wish to keep her alive. Her strength had returned to her this morning, but they took her away before we could escape. I had to use the explosive before the First Prime returned. I knew he planned to attempt to force information from me. I did not wish to leave her." His voice broke, and Teal'c put an arm over his shoulders.

His words slowly sunk in to Sam, and she felt a sick sensation in her stomach as a thought struck her.

"Rya'c," she asked slowly. "Did you give her the Tretonin that you brought her last night?"

He nodded. "Yes. I thought perhaps it would help her to get well quickly."

Teal'c glanced curiously at Sam. "Why do you ask, Colonel Carter?"

She held out her hand to O'Neill and gestured to the pocket that held the vial of liquid he had found. He fished it out and handed it to her, and she held it up to the light.

"I have a theory, Teal'c," she said soberly. "But you're not going to like it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, what do you think? Following the plot so far? Kudos to mmkbrook for figuring it out already.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The rest of her team watched as Sam rolled the vial of liquid around in her hand. Her mind was racing furiously, connecting dots and forming conclusions faster than she could speak them aloud. O'Neill cleared his throat and she snapped her head up.

"Carter?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "What's your theory?"

She handed him the container and rested her arm on her bent knees. "Sir, I think Cronus is planning to use the Tretonin to destroy the newly freed Jaffa."

Teal'c and O'Neill shared a look before she went on. "It's the only thing that makes sense. He's making some kind of poison Tretonin." She pointed to the vial in Jack's hand. "I think they've been testing it out on Kar'yn, and that's why she was sick. Think about it, sir. They needed a test subject, a Jaffa who was already using the real drug."

O'Neill frowned. "How did they know she was using it? Teal'c didn't even know."

Sam shook her head. "If he knew what he was looking for, someone could probably spot a Jaffa who had recently had their symbiote removed. The fact is, sir, if enough of the Jaffa start using the drug, and Cronus can somehow get this imitation in their hands, they'll be helpless if he decides to invade and take back Dakara."

"No way," Daniel objected. "I mean, he can't possibly have enough loyal Jaffa to hold Dakara, not with all of the free Jaffa there are in the galaxy now. Plus, I didn't think that very many of them have started using the Tretonin."

Teal'c thought carefully. "Daniel Jackson is correct. Perhaps his plan is to be implemented slowly."

"Or maybe it's more long-term," Sam suggested. "Or only targeting specific Jaffa." They all looked at Teal'c, and Jack shook his head.

"Well, whatever his plan is, we can't let this stuff leave this planet. Rya'c, where did they take Kar'yn?"

Rya'c pointed off to the left. "She spoke of a laboratory beneath the ground. They use rings to reach it, and the entrance is hidden in the woods in that direction."

Jack stood and motioned to the others. "Okay, Rya'c, Carter, you're with me." He nodded his head in the direction of the stargate. "Teal'c, I need you and Daniel to meet up with Bra'tac and Ishta. Fill them in and find a way to get us access to the gate. I want to be out of here and home before dark."

Teal'c nodded, and the team went their separate ways.

The planet's sun was rising quickly in the sky, and Sam watched the rays peek down through the trees and cast light over their path. After a while, she started feel a slight burn in her calves from the slow uphill climb as they followed Rya'c's directions toward the underground laboratory's entrance. The young Jaffa stopped occasionally to remember the instructions that Kar'yn had given him, watching for landmarks among the low branches and thick roots.

Sam could tell that the General was struggling. His steps were getting heavier and his breathing was a bit ragged, though he was clearly trying to hide it. She refused to believe that his age had anything to do with it. Somehow, she could envision Jack O'Neill working circles around men half his age for another twenty years. Sam decided he was just out of practice. She reminded herself that he had been working behind a desk for the past year or so, and no amount of exercise at the gym could replace the strenuous activity that his body had been used to when he regularly accompanied SG1 off-world.

The group stopped at the top of the next hill, and Rya'c glanced around hurriedly, impatient to remember where to go next. Sam took the opportunity to step beside Jack, speaking low enough to keep out of earshot from their young companion.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked carefully. Jack took a swig of water from his canteen and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah," he answered, offering her a sip. She shook her head, and he screwed the cap back on. "I'm fine, why?"

Sam paused, unsure of how to voice her concern without offending him. "Well, I just thought…" She watched him lean against a nearby tree and stretch his arms as he waited for her to speak. The fabric of his clothing stretched tight against his skin, and she could see the clear outline of the muscles in his shoulder and forearm. He released the tree and eyed her curiously, and she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Never mind, sir," she said quietly.

"O'Neill!" Rya'c whispered loudly. He ducked down, and Jack and Sam immediately did the same, keeping low as they crept up beside him and peeked over the top of the hill.

Five Jaffa soldiers were marching towards them from their left, and Sam was elated to see Kar'yn being dragged along beside them. She was alive, at any case, and it would be much easier to take down five Jaffa in the forest than finding a secret underground facility and ringing down into an ambush.

She turned to O'Neill, watching him work things out in his head, his eyes darting around the woods and over the guards below. He motioned for Sam and Rya'c to follow, and backed away from the edge of the hill. Rya'c tapped Sam's shoulder and gestured to the P90 in her hands. Remembering that he was unarmed, she pulled her zat from where it sat strapped to her thigh and placed it in his open palm. He nodded, and they crouched silently behind O'Neill, making their way around the foot of the hill and taking cover at its edge. The soldiers' footsteps grew louder, and Sam tensed, holding tight to her weapon, her finger hovering over the trigger.

It was all over in a flash. The first two Jaffa came into view, and Sam and O'Neill let out a spray of bullets, taking out both guards quickly. The man behind them shoved Kar'yn into the dirt and whipped around his staff weapon, but he only got two shots out before Sam shifted her aim and fired, waiting until he dropped his weapon and collapsed with the others before releasing the trigger. She watched another body hit the ground a second later, and Jack lowered his weapon triumphantly. Rya'c had used his zat on the remaining Jaffa, and was hurrying to Kar'yn's side. Sam blinked and looked around, the dust settling over the ground and the smell of weapons fire in the air. Jack nodded to her and started to stand. She glanced over at Rya'c, where he stood with his arms wrapped tightly around his wife.

When Sam turned back to O'Neill, she was shocked to see him fallen back to his knees, holding his right arm and wincing in pain.

"Sir!" she cried, rushing to his side. "You've been hit!"

"It's fine, Carter," he protested. She ignored him and grabbed his arm, pained to see the distinctive round hole burned in his sleeve, his flesh seared from a staff weapon blast.

"It just grazed me, I think."

Rya'c and Kar'yn hurried next to Sam, and Kar'yn gasped. "O'Neill! You have been injured!"

Sam pulled disinfectant and a roll of gauze from her pack and did her best to quickly dress the wound. "It's good to see you, Kar'yn," she said cheerfully as she worked. "General O'Neill is going to be fine, don't worry."

She hated to see the pain on his face as she doctored and wrapped his arm, and wished there was someone else to do it. Knowing they had to hurry and leave the area didn't help things.

"God…" he hissed through gritted teeth, holding his free hand over his face as she pulled the gauze tight.

"I'm sorry, sir," she cried, rushing to finish and tugging what was left of his sleeve back over the bandage. "I'm really sorry."

Jack took a couple of deep breaths and then stood, stretching his arm out and cringing. "It's fine, Carter," he assured her with a half smile, half grimace. "Good thing you're always around to patch me up."

Kar'yn looked back at the pile of bodies behind them and pointed back the way her friends had come. "We should leave, O'Neill. Others will come."

Jack agreed, and Sam took point, walking at a hurried pace and following the path they had come from. Her heart raced in her chest, reminding her how eager she was to get home again. She was confident that Daniel and the others would find a way to get them through the stargate.

"O'Neill!"

Sam stopped and turned around, surprised at the sound of her radio crackling. Jack pulled out his and signaled for Sam to keep moving. She reluctantly obeyed, listening as he answered Teal'c quietly.

"What is it, T?"

The radio was quiet, and Sam felt uneasy. She slowed her steps and gazed around the woods. She heard Jack hissing into his radio behind her.

"Teal'c?"

She felt an eerie feeling crawling up her spine, and turned back to Jack, looking around for cover. Something was wrong.

"Sir, maybe we-"

There was a series of loud pops from several staff weapons activating, and Sam whirled back around to see a group of at least twenty Jaffa step out from the rise in the ground just ahead. Val'tak approached from in front, his staff weapon pointed straight at Sam's head. She had hardly opened her mouth to speak before the Jaffa spun his weapon around and struck her skull with a crunch.

Sam had just enough time to hear Jack swear furiously before she saw the ground come up to meet her and the world fade to black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I can't believe this has gone on for seventeen chapters. This is getting ridiculous.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam awoke to find herself unarmed and lying on her side in the dirt, her hands cuffed behind her back. The ground was slightly damp, and there was some kind of wispy weed tickling her nose. She could feel someone else's hands bound up with hers, and she raised herself up on her elbow to get a view of who it was. There was a bright explosion of color when she lifted her head, and she closed her eyes tight for a few seconds to relieve the pain. When she opened them, she peeked over her shoulder and saw General O'Neill's legs and boots behind her.

Unable to hold her head up for too long, Sam tried to catch a quick peek at what was going on in the woods behind her. She was surprised to see only one guard standing nearby, and his eyes were not on his prisoners, but on the group of Jaffa standing farther away. They seemed to be gathered around in a circle, listening to someone speaking. Sam couldn't hear the voice, and the strain on her neck forced her to turn her head back away.

"Sir," she whispered over her shoulder, shaking O'Neill's wrist. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"General O'Neill," she tried, a little louder. When he didn't respond, she elbowed his back sharply.

"Jack!"

He twitched and moaned loudly, and Sam realized that he was lying on his injured arm.

"Sorry, sir. Are you alright?"

She felt him try to raise himself up, but his wound and Sam's weight pulling on his wrists made it impossible. "Just peachy, Carter," he grumbled, giving up and sucking in his breath when his weight settled on his right arm. Sam pushed herself up on her elbow.

"Here, hold on," she told him, shifting her arms back towards her head. It was hard work, but she managed to get one elbow jammed beneath his forearm, raising him up off of his shoulder. It was immensely uncomfortable, and she wondered how long she could keep herself in such a painful position.

"Thanks," Jack said quietly, and the relief in his voice made Sam resolve to hold him up until she passed out, if necessary.

"What's going on over there?" he asked her, raising his head to get a better view.

"I don't know, sir," she replied. "I was hoping maybe you could tell me."

O'Neill was quiet for a moment, and Sam tried to scoot higher up to make herself more comfortable.

"I think that's Rya'c," Jack said in surprise. "It looks like he's-"

Jack stopped speaking, and Sam heard several voices cry out at once. There was the sound of staff weapon fire and more shouting.

"What's going on?" she cried, frustrated that the only view she had was of the rock face in front of her.

"We've gotta get out of here," O'Neill responded, straining to rise up off of the ground. Sam tried to help, but only succeeded in dragging them both back down again.

"Wait," he ordered. "On three. One, two, three!"

With a loud grunt, the two of them pushed up together, raising themselves up to a sitting position. Sam bent her knees and prepared to stand.

She saw the shadow appear on the rock in front of her before she heard Jack cry out a warning, and she ducked her head down as the blast rushed over her head and into the ground at her feet. There was a tremendous scuffle behind her, and Sam felt herself wrenched backwards and then thrown back to the ground. She raised her face out of the dirt, and was overjoyed to see Teal'c standing over her, landing a string of punches in the Jaffa opposite him. As soon as his opponent was down, he helped Jack and Sam up and tugged them out of the way, pressing a zat into Jack's hands and leaving them to join in the chaos raging nearby.

"Teal'c! What about-"

Sam heard Jack clamp his mouth shut when Teal'c disappeared from view, and he leaned his head back against hers.

"Any way we can zat our way out of these cuffs?"

Sam fingered the clamps around their wrists. It was one piece of metal, and as far as she could tell, there was no space for a key.

"I doubt it, sir," she said, running her fingers over the smooth edges. "But if I can just figure out…"

She did her best to ignore the sounds of gunfire that erupted behind her and tried to remember all she knew about Goa'uld restraints.

"Carter?" O'Neill sang, tugging his wrists impatiently.

"Wait a minute," she insisted, "I think I've seen these before. There's a way to do this…there!"

One of Jack's hands was free, and he spun around, twisting his arm to face Sam's back. There was a click, and the rest of the clamps fell from their wrists. The two of them were already rushing to follow Teal'c as soon as the cuffs hit the ground.

When they rounded the side of the rock face, they paused to take in the scene before them. Val'tak and several of his Jaffa were under attack from his own soldiers, joined by Bra'tac, Teal'c, Daniel, and Ishta. Sam also spotted Rya'c and Kar'yn fighting alongside the others, and she and O'Neill rushed to assist. They managed to get their weapons back and helped to finish off Val'tac's soldiers quickly. When only he remained, Bra'tac pushed the tip of his staff weapon against Val'tac's chest, pinning him to the cliff face.

"You have one chance, my brother," he spoke somberly. "Will you join us in exposing Cronus as the false god that he is, releasing the enslaved Jaffa on this world to join their brothers in tasting freedom?"

Val'tac stood tall and held his chin high.

"You shall be eternally punished for your treachery, Shol'va," he hissed.

There was a loud burst from Bra'tac's staff weapon, and Val'tac slumped over headfirst onto the ground. There was no pause to mourn his death. Teal'c simply stepped over the body and addressed the group before him.

"My brothers!" he cried, his deep voice echoing around the trees. "You need no longer serve a false god. Join with us! We return to Dakara, and freedom!"

There was a cheer amongst the remaining Jaffa, and O'Neill looked slightly overwhelmed.

"Great job, guys," he said simply, scanning the group in front of him. "Let's get out of here."

Jack signaled for Teal'c to lead the way back towards the stargate, and then he fell in step beside Sam.

"Carter," he asked her as they walked. "How much C4 have you got in there?"

She checked her pack and pulled out two blocks. Jack shared a look with her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Just one more thing to do, sir."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I knew this was going to be a long chapter. We're almost done, guys! Please review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The days were short on the planet, and Sam was surprised to see that the sun was already going down in the sky. Her stomach growled, reminding her that they hadn't even had lunch. Unfortunately, there was no time to stop and hand out rations.

There was still a sizable group of Jaffa loyal to Cronus who guarded the stargate, so General O'Neill ordered everyone but Sam to accompany the new Jaffa rebels to take back the gate. Teal'c was reluctant to let Sam and O'Neill follow through with their plan on their own, but the other Jaffa insisted that what was left of Cronus' loyal soldiers would return to guard the stargate, their only chance of redeeming themselves lying in preventing the traitors' escape. They assured Teal'c that Jack and Sam would not meet up with any guards in the woods.

Ishta asked after her Tel'tak, but unfortunately, the Jaffa who had joined their cause were not told its location. Bra'tac was confident that they could take back the gate and return home, and the rest of the team parted from Sam and O'Neill with a quick handshake and an encouraging "Godspeed."

A young Jaffa named Tim'rai agreed to lead Jack and Sam to the transport rings that led to the hidden laboratory, and the three of them hiked in the opposite direction of the others. The boy was tall and lean, with sharp features and a proud stance. The way he carried himself suggested to Sam that he had only been in Cronus' service a short time. The mark on his forehead was unknown to her.

As soon as she had the chance to speak to him, Sam took the opportunity to learn what she could about Cronus' plans from their guide. Unfortunately, he didn't know much.

"Val'tac was very suspicious," Tim'rai explained, holding a low branch away from the path while Sam and O'Neill walked by. "Much of the truth of the rebellion was kept from us, but there were whispered rumors to be heard throughout many of our ranks. Val'tak questioned the loyalty of each soldier in Cronus' service, and even the most loyal of Jaffa was only trusted with the information he needed to accomplish the task assigned him."

Sam nodded to O'Neill. "That explains why he went off into the woods to contact Cronus."

Jack rubbed his neck and winced as he walked, and Sam eyed the dirty bandage clinging to his arm. She would rest much easier when she could see his wound cleaned and dressed properly.

"So," O'Neill said, trying to drag out a little more information. "Does that mean you don't know what Cronus plans to do with this poison Tretonin stuff?"

Tim'rai shook his head. "I will be of little help to you, O'Neill. My job was only to patrol the planet."

Jack allowed their companion to take the lead, falling a few steps behind with Sam.

"Carter, keep your eyes open," he said quietly. "We're not out of here yet."

When Tim'rai stopped, General O'Neill spun around in a circle, confused. Sam's eyes fell on the tall trees and thick bushes surrounding them, and she scanned the ground at her feet, looking for evidence of transport rings amongst the fallen leaves.

"Step here," Tim'rai directed, pointing to the ground at his feet. Sam and Jack stepped close to him, and he reached up to tap the ring remote that he wore on his wrist, stolen from off of Val'tak's body. The rings slid up around them, and then down again after they had been transported.

Jack and Sam scanned the large room carefully, their weapons poised and ready, but the laboratory was empty. Sam walked the length of the room with the General, quickly taking in the items strewn about on the countertops.

"This is definitely where they've been making the substance," she told him, running her fingers over the large containers of various liquids. There was what looked like an operating table in one corner of the lab, some kind of Goa'uld technology built into its surface. Sam cringed at the idea of Kar'yn strapped to the table, hooked up to the strange machines.

"Carter," O'Neill called her from the opposite side of the room. "Look at this."

She stepped over to where he stood in front of a stack of small, silver cases, reminding Sam of how Bra'tac had described what had come in the shipment that morning. The General pulled the top one down and laid it on the counter, flipping open the top. The inside was filled with rows of tiny, metallic containers, about the size of a writing pen. He pulled one out and rolled it around in his palm.

"Carter?"

She lifted the small object out of his hand, an uneasy feeling crawling all over her.

"I don't know how he got ahold of them, but these look just like the containers that the Tok'ra give to Teal'c and the Jaffa with the Tretonin in it." She handed it back to him, and Jack replaced the object, snapping the case closed. "They wouldn't know it was fake until it was too late, sir."

"That's not going to happen, Carter," O'Neill assured her, confidently. "Let's blow this place and get out of here."

Sam and Jack set the C4 beneath the counters on opposite ends of the large room, choosing a remote activation as opposed to the timer. Sam stood and took one last look around the lab, making sure she didn't miss anything important. She made her way to where Jack was placing the second block of C4, his head ducked underneath the counter. Tim'rai moved to the middle of the room, his hands over the transport device on his wrist, waiting for Jack and Sam to join him on the ring platform.

"We should hurry, O'Neill," he said uneasily.

"Almost done," Jack called to him, finishing up quickly. "Okay, let's go!"

It happened so fast, Sam didn't have time to do anything but step forward and cry out. One minute Tim'rai was standing on the rings, motioning for them to join him, and the next he was gone. The rings swept up and carried him away, and Jack and Sam ducked down hurriedly before he was replaced by two large Jaffa and an all too familiar face.

Cronus rushed to the counter on the opposite side of the room, raging furiously in Goa'uld at his two soldiers as they gathered up the research and containers of liquid stored there. Sam exchanged a look with the General from where they crouched, sharing a space beneath the table with the explosives they had set. He pointed to his wrist, and she knew what he was thinking. Tim'rai had the transport device. Without him, they couldn't leave the laboratory without one person staying behind to activate the control panel manually. He pointed to the panel, and Sam felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw that it was on the complete opposite side of the lab. There was no way they could reach it without being seen by Cronus and his Jaffa. She looked back at Jack.

"We can't let them leave," he whispered silently.

She felt panic rising and tried to keep it out of her face and she pulled out the detonator. She hesitated a moment, and eyed the others, still busy across the room.

"Sir," she whispered very quietly. "I feel like I should tell you…"

Her words caught in her throat, and she realized that she didn't know what to say. Three small words hovered on the tip of her tongue, but somehow they didn't seem like enough. She met Jack's eyes and saw immediately that he understood everything that she felt.

"I know," he said simply. Then he summed up everything she wanted to hear from him in two small words.

"Me too."

He took the detonator from her hands and motioned for her to lead the way and crawl out of their hiding place. Confused, she shook her head and pointed to the explosives hanging over them.

"I'll get you out of here, Carter," he whispered, giving her a gentle shove to get her moving. Before she could stop him, Jack stood up and stepped away from her, holding his hands up in the air.

"Cronus," he said loudly, giving Sam time to scoot away. "Aren't you supposed to be rotting away in a ditch somewhere?"

The two Jaffa activated their staff weapons and a sickening grin spread across Cronus' face.

"Colonel O'Neill," his deep, echoing voice rang out. "I am pleased to see you."

Jack crossed the room slowly, stepping past the ring platform and making his way carefully toward the control panel.

"It's General, actually. Been a little out of the loop lately?"

One of the Jaffa held up his staff weapon, signaling for O'Neill to stop. Jack paused, the panel just beyond his reach. Sam crouched, frustrated, close to the transport rings. She would be seen the moment she stepped onto them, but hopefully there would be enough time for them to activate before she could be shot. She tried not to think about what might be waiting for her on the surface, or how she was going to get the General out before he detonated the explosives. There had to be a way.

_One thing at a time._

"I fear the rest of your traitorous friends have abandoned you here, _General_," Cronus hissed to Jack, stepping up to take his weapon out of his hands. "I was beginning to believe there would be no one left to exact my revenge upon, and here you are." He spread his arms wide, as if accepting a gift. Sam gritted her teeth. She knew the device on Cronus' wrist also activated his personal shield, and using her weapon against him was useless. Their best bet was to detonate the explosives, and Jack had the remote in his pocket. She watched Cronus push him back towards the middle of the room, and O'Neill looked helplessly at the control panel. Sam felt relieved somehow, to know that she wouldn't have to leave him behind. Cronus turned and walked back to the Jaffa across the lab, lifting several of the cases.

"You may carry these to my ship, O'Neill."

Sam watched Jack reach into his pocket.

_This is it._

Perhaps she knew it was their only chance of escape, or perhaps she simply wished to die at his side. Either way, in a move that she would never fully understand, Sam stepped out of her hiding place beneath the counter and stood next to O'Neill on the ring platform.

Several things happened at once.

The Jaffa aimed their weapons at her, and Cronus shouted something to them in Goa'uld. Jack looked down and gave Sam a warm smile as he hit the button on the remote in his pocket. Most importantly, before anyone knew what was happening, there was a flash of light as the rings suddenly rose up around Sam and O'Neill. Sam felt like everything was running in slow motion, and just before they were whisked away, she watched as the C4 detonated, a ball of fire exploding out from beneath the counter. The last thing she saw before she disappeared from in front of him was the horrified look of shock on Cronus' face, his hand reaching out in desperation.

The rings slid down again, and Sam held up her weapon quickly. The ground quaked slightly beneath her feet and Jack grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said, lowering his zat and smiling widely. "I am pleased to see you both safe." Sam stepped off the ring platform and eyed the unconscious Jaffa scattered around at their feet.

"How did you know to ring us out?" she asked, still a little confused about what had happened.

Daniel cleared his throat from behind them, and Sam turned to see him holding up an injured Tim'rai, who looked a bit battered, but held his head up proudly.

"Tim'rai told us what was going on," Daniel explained. "We were afraid you'd blow the place up before we could get you out of there."

Jack grinned and shook hands eagerly with their new friend.

"We owe you one," he said warmly, and signaled for them to get moving. "I hope this is the last time I have to say this. Let's get out of here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost to the end, guys. Any last requests? **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

SG1 and General O'Neill reached the stargate just as the sun was beginning to sink down past the horizon, casting long shadows across the ground at their feet. Bra'tac and Ishta stood next to the DHD, carefully on guard against any remaining Jaffa loyal to Cronus. Sam found it unlikely that any were left on the planet, and was surprised to see that there were no bodies scattered around the gate. She hoped that they had all returned to Dakara with Rya'c and Kar'yn, free from the false god they had once served.

Bra'tac looked relieved with O'Neill and his team came into view.

"What of Cronus?" he asked them anxiously.

Jack just shook his head, and Sam could see the exhaustion written all over his face. As Teal'c filled in his companions on the events of the past hour and Daniel punched in the gate address for Earth, Sam ducked under O'Neill's arm to help hold him up. He just smiled down at her and leaned appreciatively on her shoulder. The gate clicked and whirred in front of them, and Ishta took Teal'c's hand.

"Bra'tac and I will return to Dakara. There is much to be done." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him expectantly. "When will you be joining us?"

"Soon," Teal'c assured her, giving her a slight smile.

"You should be proud of your son, Teal'c," Ishta reminded him. "He convinced a great many Jaffa to join our cause today."

Teal'c bowed his head, and his smile widened. "Indeed."

Jack and Bra'tac shook hands as the last chevron slid into place and the vortex rushed out in front of them.

"We'll be in touch," was all he said, putting his arm back around Sam as they parted ways. She remembered when it had been Jack who held _her_ up, giving her the extra strength she needed when her energy was gone. Sam was glad to return the favor. He leaned on her and held her hand over his shoulder as they waved goodbye to their friends and stepped through the stargate.

It was strange coming home. They stepped into the gateroom to find it the same as always, with Walter calling down a "Welcome home, SG1" from the control room, and the clanging echo around the room as their heavy boots hit the ramp on their way down. The familiar sights around her hit Sam like a wall of water, and she carefully slid out from under the General's arm. Jack made no move to stop her. Whatever may have changed between them while they were off-world, here, things were just the same as they had always been.

Dr. Brightman was waiting for them at the foot of the ramp, and she immediately ordered Jack and Sam to the infirmary. Other than a few cuts and bruises, Daniel and Teal'c didn't appear to be injured, so she said simply, "I'd like to look you two over when I'm finished."

Sam followed the doctor and O'Neill to the infirmary, feeling somewhat numb. It had been less than two days since they'd left the SGC for Dakara, and yet it felt like weeks.

_Is it really over?_

The doc patched up Jack's arm and put a bandage on Sam's forehead, telling her to make sure to stay on base for the next few hours. When Daniel and Teal'c stepped in for their checkup, Sam slipped out of the infirmary and made her way to her lab.

It was quiet and empty, and she sat at her desk, trying to sort out the chaos in her mind. She had never had such muddled thoughts after a mission, and found it extremely disconcerting. Sam wished she could blame the head injury for her confusion, but she knew better. She rested her head in her hands, thinking over everything that had happened the past two days.

The mission had been a success. Kar'yn was safe. The Tretonin substitute had been destroyed, and the Jaffa could be warned about its existence. Cronus was dead.

_Again._

Still, there was something missing.

Everything came back to Jack. Sam remembered the feel of his arms around her, his warmth and the way his skin felt beneath her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to recall every sensation, the way he tasted and smelled, the sound of his voice and the feel of his body against hers.

With a sigh, Sam forced herself to open her eyes and try to think of something else. The idea of having a relationship with Jack O'Neill seemed impossible, and there was no use dwelling on it.

Something on the desk in front of her caught her eye. Sam reached over to the official-looking envelope sitting on top of a stack of mail, and turned it over.

_Groom Lake, Nevada_

Curious, Sam tore open the envelope and scanned the contents of the letter, her eyes widening when she reached the words "reassignment" and "head of research and development".

"Hey, Carter."

Sam jumped and looked up, seeing General O'Neill holding the side of the doorframe and leaning into the room.

"Got a sec?" he asked her. She nodded and folded the letter quickly, slipping it into the top drawer of her desk. Jack eyed her curiously, but she just gave him an awkward smile, so he said nothing about it. He crossed the room and hopped up to sit on the edge of her desk.

"So…" he said slowly. Sam almost laughed, sensing a repeat of their conversation from two days ago.

"So...what?"

Jack shrugged and picked up a pen that was lying behind him, twirling it with his fingers. Sam stood and leaned up next to him, resting her back against her desk.

Jack looked down at the object in his hands and spoke without raising his head. "I have a meeting with General Hammond tomorrow."

_Uh oh._

"Are you in trouble, sir?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably." He was silent again, and Sam wondered what the Pentagon would have to say about Jack's little field trip. It had hardly been an official SGC mission, and despite the fact that his presence had been vital to their success, it was unlikely that he was going to convince anyone that he should have gone.

Jack tossed the pen in the air and caught it, speaking again slowly.

"I was just thinking…you know…that it might be a good time for me to talk to him…" He looked over at her briefly, and then turned away. "…about stuff."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You mean, about _us_?" She practically whispered the word, and Jack chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

Sam sat against the desk quietly, thinking of the letter she had stuffed into the drawer beside her. Without saying a word, she reached over and pulled out the envelope, passing it over into O'Neill's hands.

Jack set the pen in his hands back on the desk, sliding the letter out and reading it silently. After a few seconds, he placed it back in the envelope and toyed with the torn edge.

"You know, there's something I was supposed to tell you."

Sam had completely forgotten about the conversation between Daniel and O'Neill the night before, and she turned to look at him curiously. He handed her back the envelope and ran his hands over his thighs, looking as if he had bad news.

"I got Daniel a seat on the Daedalus."

Sam stared at Jack in surprise.

"What?"

He shrugged and scratched at the bandage on his arm. "He wanted to go, Carter. I know you want SG1 to stay together, but things are just different now, and with the Replicators gone, and…"

Jack continued to ramble, but Sam was having a hard time listening. She blinked and thought back to Daniel's words in the woods.

"_You could still ask her if she wants to go with-"_

Scraping her boot over the floor at her feet, she interrupted him quietly.

"What if I wanted to go too?"

Jack turned to look Sam in the eye, and she felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. He squinted at her a moment, as if he was reading her mind, and then he spoke very seriously.

"_Do_ you want to go?"

It was not something she had actually considered, but as long as he was asking, Sam took a moment to think it over.

_Do I want to go to Atlantis?_

She looked deep into Jack's eyes, thinking carefully about what he was really asking. They both knew it didn't really have anything to do with the Daedalus.

"Maybe someday, sir," she answered finally. "But I think I'd like to stay close to home for now."

_Close to you._

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and gestured to the letter in her hands.

"That might not be a bad idea, you know. Teal'c's going back to Dakara, and with Daniel gone, you'll have to choose a whole new team if you want to stay here."

Sam disliked the idea of choosing a new team, but there was still one more problem. She chose her next words carefully, staring down at the envelope as she spoke.

"I would be pretty far away, sir."

She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye, and looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Farther than here?"

Sam was silent, musing over the words. She had been terrified at the idea of him leaving the SGC, but Jack was right. Here they sat, side by side, so close together, and yet, they couldn't be farther apart. They could spend the rest of their careers together every day, but she could never wake up with him by her side, or come home to find him watching tv on her couch. He would never kiss her goodbye or hold her when she was hurting.

Suddenly Nevada didn't seem quite so far after all.

He hopped down from the desk and walked leisurely towards the door. Sam turned to watch him leave, a ray of hope shining into her soul.

"You know," Jack added, stopping in the doorway to look back at her. His eyes were warm and gentle, and he spoke his next words slowly.

"I don't know about you, Carter, but if I could spend just one day with you the way I wanted…the way I _really_ wanted…I'd be willing to sacrifice a whole year's worth of passing you in the hallway and debriefing you after missions." He paused a moment, letting his words sink in. "To me, _that_ would be worth it."

Jack tapped his palm against the doorframe, and then headed down the hallway, leaving Sam standing behind her desk, holding back the happy tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

_Yes, sir. That would be worth it._


	20. Chapter 20

**This is it! Stay tuned for the epilogue. You guys are amazing...thanks so much for following my story and for all of your reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack walked into General Hammond's office the next morning looking much more confident than he felt. He tugged slightly at the coat of his dress uniform, uncomfortable as always in its constricting formality. Hammond had his ear to the phone, and nodded to Jack to take a seat. The chair creaked as he settled into it, and he slid his hat off, resting it on his knee. Hammond scooted forward in his chair and spoke a few final words into the telephone.

"Sure thing, Andrew. Thanks for the call."

He hung up and smiled at O'Neill. "It's good to see you, Jack. How've you been?" Hammond looked genuinely pleased, but Jack could see that he was also apprehensive about their meeting. He tried to keep things light.

"Oh, you know," he replied cheerily. "Just the usual. Paperwork, phone calls, more paperwork…"

Hammond chuckled and shook his head. "Aren't you leaving something out?"

There was no sense in trying to get out of the trouble he knew was coming, so Jack just shrugged. "Well, there may have been a little excitement this week." He thought a moment before adding, "I can't say that I'm sorry, General."

Hammond didn't seem surprised, and he leaned back in his chair. "From what I hear, I wouldn't be sorry either. It sounds like you did a fine job."

Jack just smiled.

"But…" he prompted.

"But," Hammond added with a sigh. "Not everyone agrees with that sentiment, Jack."

"Of course not."

Hammond picked up a large white envelope from off of his desk and handed it over to Jack, who turned it over suspiciously.

"What's this?"

"It's the details of your reassignment."

Jack raised his eyebrows and slid the letter out into his hands. "Reassignment?"

As he scanned the words on the page, Hammond explained briefly, "There are those at the Pentagon who feel that your skills and experience could be put to better use if you were away from the temptation of jumping to the aid of your people whenever you felt it was necessary." He held up his hand to stop O'Neill's objection. "Believe me, Jack, I understand, but just think of this as a promotion."

Looking up from the letter in his hands, Jack stared blankly at the man across from him. "General, this is _your_ job."

Hammond chuckled again. "Yes, it is. I'm finally going to make good on my promise to my girls. I'm retiring for good this time." He watched Jack for a few seconds as he slid the letter back into the envelope and frowned at it. "You don't seem too thrilled, Jack."

"Oh, no. I am, General," Jack assured him, dropping the envelope into his lap. "I'm honored, of course. It's just…" He met Hammond's eye and tilted his head sideways. "To be honest, I was kind of hoping you were going to retire _me_."

"Retire you?" Hammond shook his head in surprise. "Why would you want that?"

Jack sighed loudly and ran his fingers over the trinkets and frames on the top of Hammond's desk. "I just thought since things were, you know, calmer out there…" He gestured up towards the sky. "…I might could take some time, settle down..." He picked up one of the picture frames in front of him. It was a beautiful shot of Hammond's two granddaughters posing with their mother. Jack felt an ache in his chest, the picture reminding him of all the things he didn't have, things he could never have as long as he was stuck where he was. He finished the sentence with his eyes on the photo.

"…get married."

The words sounded funny coming out of his mouth, and he wasn't surprised when Hammond stared at him.

"Married? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Congratulations, Jack!"

Another sigh slipped out, and Hammond raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not seeing her, George," Jack said, his usual formality with Hammond vanishing in his frustration. "I _can't_ see her. That's kind of the problem."

Hammond folded his hands in front of him. "I take it you're talking about Colonel Carter," he said quietly.

Jack said nothing, running his fingers over the edge of his hat. General Hammond stood from his desk and crossed the room, quietly shutting the door before he returned to his seat.

"Jack," he said with feeling. "You know how much respect I have for Colonel Carter and yourself. I think of you both as close friends, and I believe you both deserve some happiness after everything that you've given to this program." He leaned forward with his hands clasped in front of him. "I don't know if you've heard, but Colonel Carter has been offered a reassignment at Area 51."

Curious, Jack tilted his head sideways and peered suspiciously at the General. "Yeah, I heard. And now I'm being 'offered' a reassignment to D.C." He was beginning to put the pieces together.

"I'll be honest with you, Jack. Dr. Jackson called to talk to me three days ago, just before you left for your mission."

"Daniel?" Jack couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Hammond leaned back in his chair and continued. "He had some concerns about you and Carter, and he mentioned that things would likely be different between the two of you, given recent developments…well, in her personal life. He had a couple of ideas about how I could help."

Jack could hardly believe his ears. He blinked a few times before he spoke again.

"Are you telling me that Daniel told you to send us packing, practically to opposite sides of the country?"

Hammond shook his head. "Jack, let me be frank. If you want to have any kind of relationship with Colonel Carter, this is the way it's going to have to be. I can arrange things so that you stay at the SGC, if that's what you really want, but one of you is going to have to leave if you want to get married, and I can tell you that things will go much smoother for you if you both go. Of course, the choice is up to you. Do you want to continue to work together, or do you want something more?"

His words hit Jack hard. He leaned back, stunned, in his seat. He hadn't really planned on how he was going to approach the subject with Hammond, but he had hardly expected the General to find a solution for him. He toyed with the edge of the envelope, turning the thought of moving to D.C. over in his mind.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" he asked.

Hammond smiled and rolled his chair forward, straightening a pile of papers on his desk.

"Of course, but I'll need an answer by Monday."

Jack nodded numbly and stood to leave, placing his hat back on his head and straightening his coat.

"Jack," Hammond added, laying his papers back down in a neat stack. "I just want you to know that there's no one I'd rather pass this on to. You're the most qualified man for the job, and I have the utmost confidence in you."

Jack smiled, less from the praise and more from the affection he felt for the kind man who sat in front of him. "Thank you, General. I'll keep that in mind." He picked the envelope up out of his chair and gave a small wave.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, opening the door and propping it back open. "I have somewhere very important that I have to be."


	21. Chapter 21

**I thought about breaking this last chapter up into two, but I decided not to do that to you guys. I hope you like the ending.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews everybody, especially those of you who reviewed after every chapter. Without you guys, I would have never finished this story.**

**Keep an eye out for a sequel. I'm thinking...wedding? Ha ha we'll see. Thanks again for reading!  
**

**-Lillie**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The drive home felt longer than usual, and Sam sighed, leaning back in the driver's seat and wishing she wasn't going home alone.

She'd spent the night on the base, only going to sleep after the doc assured her that she didn't have a concussion. It was a rough night, and she'd awakened more than once from a series of bad dreams. Daniel advised her to go home as soon as she was allowed, but it wasn't until the following evening that she was finally released. Not ready to go home, she stopped for groceries, roaming around the store until her tired body told her that she needed rest. So here she was, driving back to her empty house with a car full of groceries and a heavy heart.

Sam hadn't heard anything from Jack since he'd left her office the day before. She knew he'd left for D.C. sometime later, and probably wouldn't be back until late. She was eager to hear how his meeting with Hammond had gone, and it made her nervous that he hadn't called.

_Maybe Hammond said no._

Even worse, Sam feared that Jack had decided not to bring up the subject at all. Maybe he was afraid of the consequences, or maybe he'd changed his mind. Sam's mind darted about, spinning all kinds of frightening possibilities.

She had been trying all day to keep Jack off her mind, with little success. She knew that the moment she stepped into her empty living room, she would feel the aching loss of his company, and she wished for the hundredth time that she didn't have to be there alone.

It was almost dark when she finally got home and pulled her car up to the curb. She sighed and stepped out, shutting the door behind her and making her way around to the passenger side to unload her groceries. It wasn't until she stepped onto the sidewalk that she saw him.

Jack had been sitting in one of the chairs on her porch, clearly bored out of his mind. Sam turned and looked around for his truck, almost laughing at how unobservant she'd been when she saw it parked directly across the street. He rose up out of the chair and made his way over to her. He always looked so strange to Sam in his dress uniform, almost intimidating, but his posture was anything but formal. He kicked at the sidewalk as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and Sam had to bite down on her lip to try to hide the huge grin that threatened to spread across her face. She had never been so happy to see him.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, passing between the hedges and stopping a few feet away from her. "I was starting to get worried."

She gave him an uncomfortable smile, wondering how long he'd been waiting. It had been some time since she left the base.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't really want to come home. If I had known you were waiting-"

Jack held up his hand and shook his head. "Forget about it. You want help with those?" He pointed to the plastic bags in her back seat. She nodded and passed him a few, taking the last two in her left hand and locking up the car. He waited on the porch while she fished for her key.

"How did the meeting with Hammond go?" she asked him, fitting the key in the lock and stepping inside. The hallway was dark, and Jack followed her blindly down it and into her kitchen. She switched on the lights and gestured for him to set the groceries on the counter. He sat down in one of the chairs facing the bar as she rooted through the plastic bags, pulling out a jug of milk and carton of eggs.

"It went fine," Jack said, finally getting around to answering her question. "He…um…" Jack cleared his throat and suddenly seemed to be very interested in the dish towel draped over the chair next to him, picking at a loose thread in its seam. "He said I'm being transferred to D.C."

Sam paused, holding the fridge door open for a few seconds before the chill reminded her to close it.

"What?" She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but she could tell by Jack's face that she had failed. He looked pained for a moment, and then he tried to smile.

"This could be a good thing, Carter."

Without a word, Sam abandoned the groceries left on the counter and stormed into the living room, plopping down on the couch and crossing her arms. She needed a second to breathe. The last thing she wanted was for her and Jack to get into a fight, and if she didn't stop herself, that's exactly where they would be headed.

_A good thing?_

After a moment, O'Neill slid out of his chair and slowly walked over to the couch, moving a pile of pillows over and settling next to her, just out of her reach. Sam took a few more breaths, and then trusted herself enough to speak.

"How could this be a good thing, sir? I thought the entire point of my taking the position at Area 51 was so that you and I could see more of each other? That's going to be hard enough with me in Nevada. How is it going to work with you in Washington?"

He was smiling, and Sam felt frustration gnawing at her. How could he be so calm? She clenched her teeth and pulled her feet up on the couch, slipping her shoes off and tucking her knees under her chin.

"Look, Carter, I know it's not ideal, but this could work." Jack stretched his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers inches away from her face. She ran her eyes over the nicks and cuts on his skin, the anger inside of her beginning to fade into disappointment and hurt.

"Besides," Jack was saying. "There are some perks with this job that I could never have at the SGC."

Sam didn't care about the perks of his new job. She felt betrayed. He had practically kicked her off of SG1 so that she would no longer be under his command, and here he was leaving her. She did her best to keep the tears back and listen to what he was telling her.

"I mean, we're talking about a promotion to _Major General_, not to mention a higher salary…" Sam tried to keep the disgusted look off of her face.

"…you and I could get married if we wanted, I'd have a bigger office-"

"Wait," Sam stopped him, her mind suddenly switching gears and her hopeful heart starting to beat just a little bit faster. He'd said the words so casually, she assumed she must have heard him wrong. "What did you just say?"

He looked blankly at her. "A bigger office. At least, I think it's bigger. I haven't exactly measured, but-"

"Before that." She tried to keep her voice even, and Jack tilted his head sideways at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, _that_." He shrugged. "My timing stinks, I know. I mean, I realize you just took off one ring, and you're probably not ready to put on another one…"

Sam was starting to feel a little dizzy. She tried taking a deep breath, but it didn't seem to help.

"Did you say 'ring'?"

Jack raised his eyebrows as if he'd remembered something, and he reached into his coat pocket. "Oh, yeah. Here."

He handed her a small, grey box, and Sam felt her stomach tie itself into all kinds of crazy knots. She slid her legs down off the couch and popped open the lid, trying to remember to breathe. The ring inside was completely different from the one Pete had chosen for her. She pulled it out of the box and held it between her fingers. Instead of a large diamond in the center, the silver band was lined halfway with smaller ones covering three sides, and the shape immediately reminded Sam of a stargate. She knew that it was exactly what she would have chosen herself. It was simple. It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

"No pressure, Carter," Jack said, when it seemed apparent that she wasn't going to say anything. "I kept the receipt."

She ignored the comment and stared at him. "Sir," she said quietly, unable to believe this was really happening. "Are you proposing?"

He shifted nervously, and his words came out almost defensive.

"Sort of."

She continued to stare, and Jack started to look worried. "I mean, we can start slower if you want. We could go to dinner instead, or maybe just drinks. Why don't we go out for drinks?"

Sam felt panicked, afraid that he was withdrawing his offer. "Yes!" she said, a little too enthusiastically.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Yes to drinks?"

Sam was a little confused, no longer sure what it was that he was asking her. Just to cover her bases, she said quickly, "Yes to anything. Yes to everything!" She was suddenly laughing, and felt tears threatening to spill over. Jack looked relieved, and he spun his hat around in his hands as she struggled to get the ring on her trembling fingers.

"Just to be clear," he said carefully. "You actually want to be my wife?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. Of course I do!"

He watched her sliding the ring on her hand. "Huh," was all he said. Sam laughed again and wiped her eyes.

"Not the answer you wanted?" she teased.

Jack cocked his head sideways and smiled at her. "Just not the one I was expecting."

She could tell he was trying to restrain himself from scooting closer to her. His eyes kept running over her face and down her body, and he shifted a bit against the cushions. Sam was grateful for his self-control. She was extremely nervous, now that all of her negative emotions had dissipated. There was no one in the next room, no reason to hide or keep quiet. There would be no one to stop them once they got started, and that terrified her. She certainly didn't trust herself, and was glad that O'Neill wasn't rushing her.

"You got permission for this?" she asked, holding her hand up to admire her ring.

"Well, let's just say it's pending approval," he answered. When she raised her eyebrows, he explained, "If we keep it quiet, and if we both take these reassignments, I don't see it being a problem."

She smiled and rested her hand on her knee, enjoying the glimmer of the small gems.

_I must be dreaming._

He watched her for a while, and finally he cleared his throat. She looked up and saw him gesture with a slight jerk of his head for her to come closer. When she looked uncertain, he sighed.

"Carter, my arms feel a little too empty for a guy who just got engaged. C'mere."

She hesitantly scooted over, bending her knees up to rest them on his thigh. He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in one swift motion onto his lap. Sam let out a little cry of protest, but after a moment of shifting around, she found herself extremely comfortable, her knees curled up against his chest and both his arms around her. She sighed against him, and he twisted two fingers around a lock of her hair.

"We won't be able to live together," she said sadly. She mentally calculated the distance from Groom Lake to Washington D.C., and she didn't like what she came up with.

"Eh, you don't want to live with me anyway, Carter," Jack countered. "I'm a slob."

She laughed, raising her head to look into his eyes. "Yes, sir. You are." She brushed her lips lightly against his, enjoying the warm look in his eyes when she leaned back. "I wouldn't mind."

They both knew it wasn't true, but it didn't really matter. In a way, she wondered if things would work out better with them having to live apart. She imagined how elated she would be every time they got a weekend off together, how it would be hard for her to ever take him for granted, and vice versa. She thought of what a weight off her mind it would be to know that he was hers forever, and to never have to worry about another woman sneaking in and stealing him away.

_This could work._

Jack was staring pretty intensely at her now, and his hands weren't quite as still as they had been. She had to bite her tongue to keep an automatic objection from escaping her lips as his fingers roamed over her skin.

"You're going to have to learn to call me something other than 'sir'."

Jack's voice sounded thick and strange to Sam, and she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as he slipped his hands up underneath her t-shirt.

"I can do that," she sighed.

He rested his hands on her back, and Sam knew that he was going to wait for her before he went any further, just to make sure it was what she really wanted. She reached her hand up to slowly trace his jawline with one finger, watching the flames growing in his eyes as she ran her thumb over his lips. She was relieved that Jack understood why she was hesitant, and somehow that knowledge made all of her reluctance start to dissolve.

She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to decide how to proceed. After a moment, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders for balance. Jack just watched her with a patient smile, and Sam gave him a questioning look, checking for permission before she continued. It was simply habit, but he humored her by nodding. She shifted her position to rest her bent knees on either side of his waist, settling against him with her arms around his neck. His eyebrows shot up, but the cocky grin on his face told Sam that he was hardly objecting.

"What's this?" he asked, running his hands from her knees up to her waist. She shivered and rested her forehead against his. "Are you coming onto me, Carter?"

She laughed a little, trying to stop the trembling that was spreading through her body. She wanted this so much, and she ached to feel him hold her. She tried to squeeze a little closer to him and spoke playfully.

"You're going to have to learn to call me something other than 'Carter'."

Jack tugged slightly, pulling her hips closer to him and leaning up to speak softly in her ear, his scratchy cheek rubbing against her jaw. She closed her eyes and let his voice seep into her.

"Sam."

She had never known that something as simple as hearing her name on his lips could send such a heat wave rushing through her body. Sam pulled him back and pressed her mouth against his, amazed at how easily her inhibitions vanished at his touch. She kissed him with every fiber of her being, allowing each wasted moment and all of the fierce longing she had bottled up inside of her to fuel her intense passion. Jack didn't appear to know what to do with her in this state, but he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Sam wondered if he was trying to slow her down with his warm, lazy kisses, but she wouldn't have it. The longer her lips moved against his, the more desperate she felt. She tugged at his coat, eager to get it out of her way, and Jack pulled back, panting slightly and reaching up to hold her shoulders.

"Okay, okay," he said with a grin. "Definitely coming onto me."

She blinked a few times and tried to regain control. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to get carried away."

Jack rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud, Carter, don't apologize." He pressed lightly on her shoulders, pushing her up and holding her there. "I just want to make sure…you're sure." He frowned as if those weren't really the words he wanted. "I mean, you seem to kind of…uh…"

"Get carried away," she said again, finishing his thought for him. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment, but she was having a hard time keeping her hands from running up and down his arms.

"Right."

Thinking for a moment, Sam pulled herself off of Jack's lap and sat back on her knees next to him. She could see how he might feel a little hesitant to seemingly take advantage of her. Maybe he thought it was just an attraction. Maybe underneath all of that assuredness, Jack actually doubted that she truly wanted to belong to him. Feeling a sudden desire to make him understand, Sam took a deep breath and ran her fingers over the ring on her left hand.

"Jack O'Neill," she said, struggling to steady her voice. "I want you, and only you. I've wanted you for so long, I've forgotten what it feels like to _not_ want you. I will want you tomorrow, I will want you next Tuesday. I will want you for the rest of my life. I am very, _very_ sure."

Jack was silent and still, taking in her words with an extremely serious expression. For a moment, Sam was afraid that he might be about to cry, but instead, a wide grin spread across his face. Sam saw in that smile the release of eight years' worth of pain, yearning, and frustration. She thought of how long it had taken them to get here. She thought of how easily they could have missed this one last chance, and how thankful she was that things finally fell into place. She watched Jack's eyes light up, and he reached over, pulling her back onto his lap. She laughed as he placed her arms around his neck and tugged her close to him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? By all means, get carried away!"


End file.
